Christmas Special: Great Expectations Can Be More Than Just Great
by ladyinblack08
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Hanji tries to do her best to have a splendid Christmas this year. Join Hanji as she gives her best to have a memorable Christmas Day
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Special: Great Expectations Can Be More Than Just Great**

**Author's Notes:**

This story is written mainly in the POV of Hanji and Levi. This is my first time to write a fic in a character's POV too so please bear with me and I hope this fic will turn out okay. (:

I have already listed a couple of my uploading dates for this fic (first time that I do such a thing too ^.^) that supposedly had started yesterday, which was Hanji's birthday until Levi's birthday of this year :)

I thought it'll be great to have this kind of story fic here that will focus about Christmas and of course, of Levi's birthday (: aside that because I uploaded this story right after Hanji's birthday (got delayed, which was originally planned to be in her exact birthday T.T Gomen Hanji-san!)

**Chapter 1:**

**Beginnings **

Christmas. A holiday that is yearly being observed in every street, in every corner, in every homes and by everyone. Colorful bright lights blink rapidly in the dark, stinging my eyes sometimes but does blend well with the mostly colored gold and green decorations hanging everywhere. Despite the poverty present within the walls, the people living within it surely are still capable of buying of such exquisite decorations. The music and songs that I've been hearing being played in every corner was also really pleasant to the ears. It makes me feel joyous over something that I don't even know. That's what the children say what as _Christmas spirit, _being happy and excited over something that you don't even really understand and you even share the same feeling with others, most people as well. The sound of bells chiming everywhere sure sends a sweet tingling feeling on my ears too.

Very little is known about Christmas. I for one only knew that it originated in one of the ancient religions called Christianity. I read it in an ancient book that I once found in our public library, stored and hidden away in the farthest and deepest corner, dirty and seemed to have never been touched for eons. Very few books nowadays tackles about the world before, leaving us knew nothing of what or even how the world may look like outside these huge walls. Now that also includes giving us knowledge about Christmas, about where it came from, its purpose and all kind of stuffs that you wanted to know more.

Fortunately, that book that I found that time was able to answer a number of my questions, making me more alive and happy whenever Christmas reaches the town. Still, I would be very delighted if I could get to read more about it though, just to unfold my still remaining questions in my head, just like how I can tell where Titans came from and their purpose in the world. Mysteries... sometimes they are driving me nuts. Or maybe all the time.

As much as Christmas is mysterious as that of the Titans who are still lurking behind the walls, I find Christmas and its mysteries an even more pleasant thing to uncover than that of the titans of course, since a different feeling runs into my veins whenever this holiday comes in time every single year. Also, we get to have a lot excitement and do things that we don't normally do too. My most favorite part aside from the parties is the gift giving! It's full of surprises and just really fun to do!

Speaking of gift giving, I realized I haven't thought of any gifts to be given yet this Christmas, and it'll be in a very few weeks. This. Is. Bad. I might have another horrible and crammed shopping experience this year again (as if I ever had a laid down Christmas shopping anyway) and I have to think plan properly of what gifts I have to prepare for everyone.

I do the usual gift giving every Christmas of course, giving gifts to Erwin, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba and to everyone I am exceptionally close with at the Corps. Eren and the other kids is on my list this year, and of course Levi. It was only him, me and Erwin left, one of the remaining 'oldest' as you may call it, in the Corps. They deserve an extra special gift from me. Mike would effortlessly sniff on every gift package that he receives before opening, making sure that he 'won't get something nasty' for Christmas. And I think I need to make my gift for Moblit a little extra special since he suffers too much in terms of being my assistant, sleeping late because of waiting for me to finish late at night, not until I dismissed him of course, keeping a close eye on me, following every command and favors that I ask of him (even if sometimes I can tell that he is already regretting being my personal assistant)

I thought of giving Erwin a gift this year that will perfectly show my gratitude towards him for bombarding him with lots of proposals for the Recon Corps, allowing me to yell at him where nobody does to him (except me), being too patient and all ears to me and acknowledging all my effort and studies for the titans and for allowing me to conduct research and experiments on them. Woah, so that was a lot, aside from knowing him for a couple of years already.

The kids, Nanaba and the other girls wouldn't be hard to find a gift, they're always too accepting and grateful for what I give to them so I guess I won't have a hard time looking for a gift for them this year too.

Levi will of course will receive something from me too, though it's really hard to tell whether he likes my gift or not with that expression of his. He always just nods and say 'thanks'. I'm not even sure if he uses the gifts that I give him every year.

No matter what was behind the traditional gift giving or its reasons, I suppose this is the time of the year where I should give gifts for them for everything, thanking them for the year's hard works and being with me at the same time, it makes everyone happy. Birthdays are the only days where you will receive gifts but in this season, it's like another special occasion to give gifts, it just feels so right. The cold weather itself makes it a lot better when gift giving is done. Right in front of the fire place, receiving all of those gifts and opening them all up together was something irreplaceable.

Technically, we in the Survey Corps hosts a party every Christmas but I always leave half-way since the party will end up having most people drank like they never had before, maybe because they're grabbing the opportunity to calm down and relax, celebrating, being away for a while from the titan's wrath, away from death. As I leave and go to my room, it's either I read a book or work with a couple of things and drink a glass of wine in the lab, something I really rarely do that makes me relaxed and untroubled even for once in a while in my life.

I can get a peace of mind from that too, somehow Erwin is aware that I still succumb myself to work even if it's Christmas, unlike the others who are already taking a break, going back to their homes, families and celebrate Christmas with together. As for those who doesn't or no longer have a home to go celebrate the holidays with, stays in the HQ and do the usual stuffs. Knowing that, Erwin told me just yesterday after the meeting regarding this year's Christmas plans and partiesof the Survey Corps duties, he catch up to me after speaking with Moblit, telling me that "you should take a break and do something special this year, Hanji" something special, he says eh? Nothing even went to my brain when he said that.

"Why do you think is that Erwin?" trying to laugh out what he said.

"Well, you're always too preoccupied and busy during the holidays, which you should be relaxing instead of keeping yourself busy with your researches and work" he explains.

Knowing and being with Erwin for a long time now made me understand how much he actually cares for us all. Looking in his eyes, I can see the concern that he feels for me. I think I should find him a better gift this holiday.

"Well yeah," I started, trying to sound convincing. "I do something fun every holidays Erwin, just so you know" I smiled at him, but I am sure about that though. I just need to find a better bottle of wine to sip in.

"And working on research and experiments is not included in having fun during Christmas Hanji" he said as his expression shows that doing a few works during Christmas is a bad idea.

Argh. Some people. They just don't seem to understand the awesome feeling of being productive in the midst of holidays, it just so overwhelming to do. Most especially that I'll work with a hot chocolate or coffee beside me, now that's a sure thing to smile on with. I find myself being productive in the middle of celebrating the holidays a quite a big deal because if not, I won't be able to sleep well at night and cooperate with the joys around, just because I am trying to convince myself that not working on my research on the holidays is alright.

Erwin looked at me quizzically, and then looked at Moblit. "Just try to relax and get off work for the mean time this holiday" Erwin said as he placed a hand on my left shoulder and squeeze it lightly and gave me a warm smile.

He walked pass by me then turned to look at Moblit again.

"Make sure she rest and have fun on Christmas eve Mobs, it's an order." I groaned under my breath. Really nice Erwin, he's my assistant, not yours. He smiled and continued. "Remember, it's an order from me and I am in higher position than her so listen to me or else." Moblit nodded immediately and looked like he was shaken up entirely. I sighed. Erwin sure is a big bully sometimes.

I don't really quite understand why Erwin is forcing me to lie low this holiday but knowing him for years, he's just concerned for me I guess. He was like a big brother for me too, something that I kept for myself and never told anyone, finding it a bit personal really. But I see and felt it towards him, aside from being our commander who needs to be respected at all cost.

I was too much into my thoughts that I didn't notice Erwin yelled back at me cheerfully saying that "the brainiest in the survey corps also needs a holiday break and have some fun" then went out of the room. My eyes followed his disappearing figure then went to Moblits and we headed outside together as usual.

That reminds me. Brainiest eh? I remembered how I got that nickname from him. Me and Erwin were having a conversation about some non-stuffs in one Monday morning, where we had coffee together and some warm bread and cheese for breakfast. We were too early for the meeting with Pixis so we decided to eat instead. From the meeting's supposedly topics to the food that we're eating, we ended up talking about the members of the Survey Corps, the latest gossips like who's dating who and such. Erwin knows a lot more than what I've expected (and he doesn't look like the kind of guy who seem interested in some gossips) and sure is interested in talking about our members' lives too.

We talked a lot that time, talked over how we see Armin cares too much about Annie and Historia, as well as Connie, how we admire Sasha's archery skills and finding out the recipe of Sasha's archery skills and finding out the recipe of Sasha's world's greatest mashed potatoes. Thinking of that, I hope we have some of that on our Christmas party too.

Going back, Erwin suddenly stated during our conversation that time that he was the 'tactician of the Survey Corps' as I am the brain and Levi is the 'knight' in shining armor of the Survey Corps. Huh. I'll call him a munchkin knight on a shining armor instead. I was surprised but I also felt a sudden surge of bewilderment as I finally understand that Erwin is not just a serious face everytime but is also like a young struggling kid in the inside, determine to protect and nourish his family.

"I am the tactician" he says proudly, "as you are the brain, Hanji" He looked at me with bright blue eyes of his, feeling I can perfectly execute and do my duties in the Corps. "With my tactics, I can perfectly execute them through the corps with your intelligence, helps and supports of your researches and studies. I wouldn't understand and know more about the mysteries revolving the titans if it's not because of your dedication for your hard work". I blushed. I cannot help myself on what he had said. He mostly seemed irritated when I push things that I believe he should hear and do, most especially when I yell at him because of that. As I struggle to find an answer, he calmly sipped on his cup of coffee.

His face looks flawlessly calm that time, and his words, I cannot deny, is really touching. I never thought he sees me that way, which really made my heart kinda stop one beat.

"And how did Levi became the mighty knight in shining armor of the Corps?" I asked as I choked and smiled dumbly. I know the answer to that it's just that, I wanted to know his side of the story.

"Well," he started, looking as confident as usual and continue to sip on his coffee. "We all know he's the world's strongest soldier right?" Well, I didn't said anything after, feeling more stupid as of why I even asked. Then, he sounded even more interesting.

"He bears the spear and shield that will keep the corps secured and protected, not just the Corps but also the entire humanity as well." He smiled back at me.

"He doesn't even need any spear or sword or shield to be a knight, he alone is already a powerful weapon already anyway." I let out a laugh and I was happy to see Erwin did the same.

"I just can't seem to see him as might knight though, he looks like a ten year old kid at the top of a horse with a fake sword!" I laughed hard this time, but it really is funny. Erwin also joined my laughing session. What we're talking about that time seems like a bit childish, but it actually is true. Then I remembered. "And Mike is the nose of the Recon Corps" I said cheerfully as Erwin accidentally snorted his coffee out his nose. Now that made me laugh even harder as he did too while trying to clean his nose.

"We can also consider Levi as the Recon Corp's official janitor!"

"Or maid."

"Maybe a house keeper too!" We exchanged glances and hope that Levi was not anywhere around that time, or we might get minced into pieces.

We had that conversation about last year I guess, and yet I can still recall it smoothly on my head and just feels like it was just yesterday. It makes my lips turn into an involuntary smile.

While walking our way back to my lab to finish a couple of things, I bounced on the balls of my feet and hummed to myself. I wonder what gift it is I could give this year, and I hope everyone will like the presents that I am going to give to them. As I succumb into my thought, I accidentally bumped myself on a hard surface.

I was surprised that it was actually Levi, not some damn hard wall or even door.

I felt his head bumped on my chin I accidentally bit a tiny part of my mouth's insides and I quickly let my tongue taste the scrumptious taste of blood. It was light, nothing to worry about. But bumping on Levi was really quite a bothersome since he shouldn't be as hard as that.

"Watch we're you're going, Shitty Four Eyes." He didn't moved in front of me, and he didn't even seem shaken when I, the taller one was _badly _injured and he didn't seem to have felt me bumping on him entirely. Moblit let a sudden shock of gasped as I bumped on Levi and let out his famous nickname on me like some mad dragon.

I didn't respond of course, since I tried to feel my lips and he seemed to have notice that. "I hope you're okay four eyes" and he went on his way, totally ignoring me right after.

Really now, just some moments ago I thought of my past conversation with Erwin of how we made fun of Levi and speaking of the devil, I just bumped on him and can't even do any torture to him at least. Some kind of bully I was.

When we got back to the lab, I suddenly wondered how Levi celebrates Christmas. He's too expressionless and shows very minimal excitement that I don't even remember him feeling utter the same joyous expression that most of us have. He does give gift, which something I don't expect from someone who seems to not celebrate such joyous celebrations, and greets us back and joins the party as well. But, thus he also do something else when everyone is being plying pranks, hanging around as much as they can with each other as I in the other side, sip on some glass of wine. I'm having the feeling of curiousity over the wrong time, but Levi is as mysterious as Christmas, making me want to know more.

And I will find out more.

-x-

**Author's Notes:**

I am not really quite sure if they really still observe Christmas in their present time that time. At the same time, if they do, most probably they celebrate it like the way we do today. If in any case that you don't seem to agree with the story (I hope no one though T.T) please do tell me (:

I am not much pleased with this chapter too, as much as I wanted it to be. I've been caught up with other things to do and other fics that I've prioritized to finish first so I was not able to totally focus on this chapter and have to rush myself to try and complete this first chapter too. I hope it's still alright though.

Hope you enjoyed reading and see you in the next chapter!

Xoxo

**ladyinblack**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparkling Wine Glass

**Chapter 2:**

**Sparkling Wine Glass**

**Levi's POV.**

**-x-**

Shit.

Snow is too damp already everywhere now and it's too damn cold. Looks like the holidays are coming in again. The bells are tingling wildly on my ears as I walk pass by the village stores. I was aiming to buy a new broom, since Olou just used my broom to kill a fucking cockroach. Olou came inside my room asking if he I would like to spend the Christmas eve with his family, knowing that I'd have no one with and instead stay in the HQ with the rest who doesn't have anyone else to spend Christmas with. I declined of course, even if I am tempted to even try. He deserves a good time with his family and me being there would just make him awkward as everybody else in there.

When he entered my room, a filthy cockroach went in together with him and he panicked and took a hold once he saw my broom. He just strangled my broom, hitting the little freak for how many times until it died. Well, my broom looks like it died together with the cockroach. He did apologized when he realized what he had done with my broom and I said it was alright. He looked very sorry though and told me he would replace it but I insist. I've decided to buy it on my own, I know what kind of broom I needed to clean my room and office.

In return though, I told him to clean the bloody fucking mess of the cockroach, its greenish gooey blood and some its legs were cut off, as its head was also sliced out of its body. Poor shit, hit to death by Olou. I told him to brush it carefully and pour some hot water with soap on it and throw it away. There's no way I'd use that brush on my floor again. Disgusting, I'll just have the cockroach's filthy blood anywhere else again too if ever I'd use that shitty brush.

The streets were already full of people with thick clothing, a lot of shopping bags and boxes, just plainly busy talking and bumping on each other. They all looked like some kind of horrible ants clothed with thick mufflers and shits, busy bumping and talking to each other who they seemed to bumps with. How come they look like they know everyone around them and start talking? Heck, there goes the said Christmas spirit that they get to talk about every year.

Christmas is a bit fun, making everyone feel better in all sort of unexplained ways. But, it makes me feel uncomfortable for sharing my birthday with the said big holiday. It makes me feel quasy to see everyone getting busy for the very day of my birth but that they are busy for something else.

Hm. Not being a whiny bitch but I just don't like to see it that way. I prefer having a casual birth month if I am to choose my birthday.

Enough with my birthday whines, I need to buy a new broom. I don't know if you'll consider this as a Christmas spirit as well. I haven't even swept the floors yet and I sure can't sleep if I didn't sweep it later today.

_Fuck! _Someone just stepped on my foot and I didn't know who it was when I trailed my eyes on them. Fucking hurt my toes. Damn, now my shoe has filth on it. Good thing I clean my shoes every night. Good thing I didn't saw whoever the fuck stepped on my foot.

Damn, December sure did come fast. Christmas. Well, it sure feels like it already hit the streets with pure Christmas bliss and shit. I would be troubled again with the gifts I am needed to offer to those brats and fools. Whether I like it or not, I still needed to give gifts for them. I'm not much of a shopping kind of man and good at looking for gifts but heck; I'll give them the usual thing that I think is right for them to have.

Last year, I gave Erwin a fine bottle of wine as well as Hanji. Hanji was more than happy to have that bottle of wine that I gave her, when I didn't even know why. She immediately took it, bounced on the balls of her feet and kept on saying 'thank you Levi' and hugged me too tight that I thought the wine's bottle might get broken on her tight grip on her hand. The woman sure is crazed and I can't understand her deal with some wine.

I gave Mike a new perfume last year to smell endlessly when he feels shitty sad or fucked up. Good fragrances are what are keeping him happy all the time. I don't get it but with his weird nose, he sure does have a weird way to make himself happy.

As for the brats, well believe it or not, I bake cookies for them. Baking is stress relieving and something nobody knew that I can do well aside from cleaning.

I made my way on the shop, squeezing myself with the body of different people as I tried to balance myself perfectly on some very slippery paths. Things I do for cleaning, I sighed. I swear I won't feel secured if I didn't get that new broom. I guess I better but myself a new brush too and some powdered soap, I'll do some floor swiping and I better make my floors shiny again.

Every Christmas, I clean my room. But it's different than my usual cleaning days since I clean from every corners, every closet or anything that should be opened, rearrange my paper shits, dust the top most shelves, change the containers of every crap I have, throw some things that shouldn't be already there and see if I need to add more things for my room or not. Heck, cleaning is not easy but it sure is fun. It's a good way to celebrate Christmas and my birthday, doing something I don't usually do, only done every once a year. I have to take a look closely on things, one by one, from smallest to biggest and decide if they are worth keeping or not and reassemble everything, making everything perfect for my eyes.

My eyes twinkled in delight when I saw the sign in black and gold of 'Ed and Kim's Store of Housekeeping' and quickened my haste. I pushed open the door and the bell hanging on the top of the store door clang, and Edward, the old man who always sells here with his wife Kim stood up from his chair when he saw me made entrance in his store.

"Good day, Captain Levi! What can I get you today?" he smiled. I looked around the store and it still looks the same, clean and organized, except for the Christmas decors hanging and displayed everywhere. I'm not fond of Christmas decors but I sure do admire the ones they have chosen this year and how they have arranged it inside their store. I wonder if Kim did decorated this year or the both of them. Now that made me wonder.

"Hey there Edward. The decors sure do look enticing." I smirked. "Did you decorated this year or Kim did?"

"Thanks Captain. Actually, we both did just last week. I'm happy you find them nice."

"Yeah they do. Where's Kim by the way? I haven't notice her." I asked. This old couple sure is the only nicest vendors around the village who treats me like I am some normal human being. Sometimes I could feel that they treat me like a child of theirs, since their son already had a family of his own and settled somewhere else within the walls. Kim gives me some snacks sometimes while Edward sure does have a good wit whenever we have a few conversations, which is really nice. Whenever I step foot on other stores or eatery, they tend to stutter as I talk to them and shiver as if I brought forth a huge winter storm on them. I'm even very much tempted to tell them that I don't bite so they should stop acting like fucking pussies.

"She just went out, going to buy a few flowers and a new vase. She accidentally broke the one there on that table." He pointed in the far right side of the room. The table sure do looks like it goes well with some flowers on a vase.

"yep, sure do look like it needs one" I agreed.

"How about you son? Have decorated your room yet?" He asked as I shivered. The way he calls me son like they you usually had has been awkwardly nice. Nobody ever address me that way, and they never tend to show any sign that they feel tensed and scared of my presence like others does. It made me feel as normal as anyone here in the village.

"Yeah, a little. I figured I should clean first my room before putting up decorations." My neutral voice never changing.

"Alright then. So what can I get you?" Edward asked again and grinned.

"I need a new broom, some powdered soap and a brush for the floor" Edward nodded and gave me the powdered soap that I needed from the closet behind him and walked towards the other near side to get some brushes.

"You can choose a broom from over there Capt" and pointed on my back. Gee, I didn't noticed that it was just in there on the back. "We have a new brush that has a bit of a handle on the top and is newly furnished from strong Narra trees that we have here. Would you like to try that one?" he asked, a bit on the top of his lungs making sure I could hear him.

"Yup, that would be nice" and I returned to gaze on some of the available brooms in my hand. Next time, I'll place a note on my broom that says 'not for killing cockroaches, thank you' and I'll sign so Olou will not use it for trying to massacre some filthy cockroach on my room and instead use his shoes instead.

I chose a good broom, checking if it's strong and has a clean and smooth handle on the top. Its hair was thick and strong, not easily removed if used hard. I held on it as I went to show it to Edward that it was now my chosen one to bring home with me while he in return nodded on my choice and showed me the brush he was talking about.

I was stunned of how it looked. Perfectly fit on my hand and its fine hair brush sure are strongly attached to it too. The handle was a great deal, unlike to those of my past floor brushes who I can barely hold and use since I have to hold them tightly on its edges and sides, but this one has a closed wooden handle. As by touching it, I can sense it is strong and not easily broken, purely made of wood as though of I throw it; it won't easily break into pieces. Now that's a winning brush. There's no way I won't get myself one.

"I'll take two of that" not even caring about the price, the other serves as an extra just in case something bad happened to the one that I am going to use first.

Edward looked at me with concern eyes and then he slowly mumbled under his breath. "It's the last one."

"Oh." _Shit. _Looks like I've arrived late. Damn it.

"Kim actually saved this one for you, believing that you might be interested." Wow, that was touching. He scrambled the brush and placed it on a box. Wow, it even has its own box.

"Well, I guess she was right. Too bad I went here a bit later" told him in a down voice.

"Don't worry; I just hope we have more stocks to come." He said and gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and let out a few bucks from my wallet and took everything. I better get this folks some gift for Christmas too, they've been extra nice to me and I can't just wish them a great Christmas without a gift. "Tell Kim I dropped by and thanks for saving the last brush for me" and waved before I head outside.

"Will do son! Clean now so you'll be able to decorate your room!" he yelled out and I gave him a slight smile in return.

I wonder how long was I even inside the store that the number of people on the street lessens a bit suddenly and I find myself walking carefree and fine with a paper bag on my right and a broom on my left hand. I tucked my scarf farther on my neck because the cold weather sure is killing me inside.

My mind was too preoccupied on what things I should do once I got back on my room when I suddenly bumped onto someone. Good thing I had a good hold on my things unlike to the person who I just bumped into. "Sorry" I muttered, my voice and tone as cold as ice.

"Oh! Levi! I am so sorry!" came the energetic voice of Hanji. She sure has low blur eye sight. I helped her picked up the things that she accidentally loses hold on to and placed everything inside each paper bag that she had.

She didn't insist of me helping her but I can feel that something is bothering her. Her smile was eerily weird, as though she is nervous or forcing herself to give me a smile and she looked rather too preoccupied as well. I mean, she is always preoccupied of course with lots of things but she still has a hold on to herself but today, she looks oddly different.

"Hanji, are you alright?" Still bent down, faces inches not far from each other, she halted and looked at me with startled eyes as if I have been hunting her down and is about to kill her. She stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers, very much alive and bright in contrast of my grey eyes with no life at all while she held some packed boxes on her hands. Those eyes… I hate it when I am always mesmerized by those brown orbs. I never told her ever since but it always gets me. I never felt tired of looking at those very same eyes of hers.

Her mouth slowly closed and she responded with a tensed tone. "I'm alright. Just needed to ahm, buy myself a new set of wine glasses" and she smiled a bit.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" I asked. I have all the time in the world today and I might be able to give her some help or advices on what proper glass she should buy.

She smiled and quickly placed everything back on the paper bags and took the ones I have on my hand. "No need. You look like you're busy as well" she eyes on my new broom and I stood up, took the paper bags from the ground and held out my hand.

She took it with ease and I help her pull herself up, finding myself still locked eyes with her. Damn it. She has some serious skill of hypnotizing someone with her bright eyes.

"I don't have anything to do today. I just bought these and that's all" I cocked my head and didn't break the stare with her.

"Oh. Well, if you want to it's fine but I'm telling you Levi, it's not really necessary at all" she exclaimed.

"You might get hurt your ass again or break your things if I let you go all alone" I hoped I didn't sound too concern, she might get the wrong thing. Don't get me wrong, we known each other for years, stood and faced every little hell in the Recon Corps and are most probably one of the longest remaining soldiers together there. After many years, we did tend to know how to be with each other's side and trust each other completely.

I followed her trail once she started to advance her steps towards the streets. Seeing how each part of the village changed so quickly with all the decoration shit, I wondered if Hanji also decorates her room or something. I looked at her from the side, and damn why is it I always admire her nose in a weird fucking way.

"something wrong Levi?" Hanji blinked. _Fuck. _Did she saw me or sensed that I was looking at her that way? I shrugged my shoulders and looker into the kids chasing each other on the street and murmured, "nothing"

When she no longer said anything, I sighed in relief. Sure that was close. I'll never tell her that I find her nose... weirdly nice. I can't even accept it to myself. Argh!

"Here we are!" She beamed at me when we stopped in front of the store. Was it just near or we just walk fast? I didn't really realized it.

The store was the same as the others, decorated in all sorts of decorations that will completely show and make you feel that it's really Christmas already. Christmas tree inside, some lights, bells, those freakin' red flowers and some other shits.

I helped Hanji chose the finest glass wine when a store assistant talked to us and told us of their available wine accessories and glasses. Wow, they sure have a lot. I'm impressed. I may not be an expert with this but I swear, I had good choices than her. Maybe because she has shitty sight she can't choose properly the great wine glass for her. My fingers brushed with the very wine glass that I believe matches her.

I suggested that she should choose the sparkling wine type of wine glass and even held it up to her to compare to her figure.

"why choose that then?" she asked with a stupid expression on her face.

I held it up to her to look more closely and compare it to her. Somehow, I like how it seemed like the glass is almost the same as her height when i raised it up to her.

"Because you're as thin as this glass, Shitty Glasses." And she pouted. Really, I hate to admit that her pouting goes... cute on her face. Argh.

She took it from my hand and ordered an entire box of it to my surprise. "Why order a box of it when you're the only one uses it and at least once a year anyway?" I got so curious and wanted to know why. Maybe she has a secret someone some time? Maybe Moblit perhaps? That'll be pretty odd, and I know Hanji wouldn't do such crap. Like she said, she only uses it for herself and only for Christmas day. Period.

She took some bucks and hand it over to the kid as she patiently waited for her box of wine glass. She replied with a calm voice but didn't looked at me. "well, just for emergency. I might accidentally drop the others or something, and you'll never know if I need it for experiments too you know?" she finally turns her head to look at me with those milk chocolate eyes of hers.

I kept quiet and turned around, facing the Christmas tree of the store with very little decorations on it. I might melt when she looks at me like that, because her very eyes are the opposite of mine as how bouncy and bubbly her spirit is compared to my always blank and expressionless spirit. Her eyes were expressive, perfect for reflecting her real and true self unlike my eyes which also perfectly reflects myself, dull and boring.

I didn't tell her exactly why I chose that glass for her. It has the same shape as her like I said yeah, boring, straight and no appeal at all. But when you poured the wine on it, it becomes to hard to ignore. Very attractive and incomparable to others. It is the only wine glass that has ability to enhance how the wine is seen. The wine itself becomes alluring together with the sparkling wine glass as the bubble rises up, looking perfectly exquisite. It made wine drinking even more pleasurable.

Just like her. Straight and not captivating if looked at first but when she speaks, she becomes interesting, most especially with all the things she can feed your brain with, it's as though you wanted time to stop and just be there with her and talk. She can make the dullest topics interesting with her high IQ. Just like the sparkling wine glass, she has the ability to make things fascinating. With that, it makes her look... fetching in a sort of odd way.

Fuck. I can't believe I was able to compare Hanji with some fucking wine glass.

"thanks Levi!" and she gave me a tight hug after we got out of the store.

"You better watch it Shitty Glasses, you might drop your things again" and luckily, she slowly separated from me. I felt an odd warmth in my body when she does that, and I hate it. She's the only one who does that to me and yet I feel tormented about it. Argh, I always hate that kind of feeling that she always gives me.

We talked on our way back to the HQ so we won't feel bored, making way towards the harsh thick snow everywhere we walk. We talked about how we celebrate Christmas and for many years together in the Recon Corps, I only found out that we celebrate Christmas alone by ourselves. That was why she totally adored the wine that I just gave her last year because she drinks it every once a year and that is during Christmas where, she said, that she can relax and enjoy nothing but some wine sipping and that she accidentally broke all her wine glass just days ago when Moblit suddenly knocked on the door and she loosened the single wine glass she has and ending its existence as it dropped itself to the floor. That's why she needed to buy more than one wine glass today, I see. I told her about my cleaning Christmas addiction yearly.

Unfortunately, that same day is my birthday and I could have invite her to have some wine with me instead of having it to herself, a little company in Christmas eve with wine and with someone who has extremely lots of things to talk about seems like a nice idea but, I don't celebrate my birthday, nor even let anyone know it except for Erwin. Celebrating the day of my birth is not something I should cherish. I got used of not celebrating it at all every year since I was little, so why should I celebrate it now that I've come of age? Nothing special, really. Besides, nobody will notice since it's the same day of Christmas and everybody prefers that day to celebrate rather than mine. Mine is nothing special compare to Christmas.

I'm just wondering, why did my birthday even dropped even the very same day as of Christmas? I wonder how it would feel like having a different birthday, with no special occation celebration to focus and remember with except for your birthday, would there be any difference? At least the day is reserve only for me and the day will be remembered for me, not for some other holiday. Maybe it'll affect me a bit. I didn't care about the gifts to be given for me for my birthday, since if everybody knew, then it'll served as gift for two occasions. Quite unfair really. It's not that I am very much interested with gifts but it just makes me feel that way.

Good thing we didn't stepped on anything slippery along the way back. I couldn't afford seeing her slipped and drop all of her things again or worse, I slapping my face flat on the ground.

We separated on our way towards our respective rooms and she waved at me before she goes inside. I watched her as her hair flipped and how she clutched her things on her chest and arms. I thought I should see her go first inside before I go in, just to make sure she makes it safe on her room.

And fuck, here I am again, caring for her unexpectedly.

**-x-**

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't expect to compare Hanji with some stupid wine glass really**_._**

I'm not that much please with my work here though, since this is the only fic I believe that I write and finish in less than a week then uploading it immediately right after. ._.

No edits made as well so please bear! T.T and hope it's alright x,x

Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter.

**UnitedOsprey1991 **hello there! Well, it's the month of December in this fic so I think Hanji is fine thinking about Christmas and all, at least having a time off from Titans and research maybe. Did I made you feel confused or something? Please let me know (:


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a Wine Glass?

**Chapter 3:**

**I'm Like a Wine Glass?**

**-x-**

okay so this chapter was supposed to be uploaded last three days ago but I was a bit busy with my school reports and almost all of the servers are down for almost two days due to improvements being done.

So sorry for the delay.

Have fun reading though.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**-x-**

Ahhhhh. A good 'ol nice long stretch makes me feel alive after burning my butt on my chair for almost two hours, writing a proposal to tell Erwin if we could go have a mission outside the walls. I need to see if snow can actually affect titans or not. It's alright if he didn't actually agreed with my proposed plan since I completely understand that it would be too risky and it's Christmas, everybody is busy on what kind of food is needed to be served for the Christmas eve and wanted it to make special and shop for gifts endlessly.

That reminds me. I thought I needed to check of my last remaining wine glass.

I stood from my chair and headed for the kitchen to look for it. To no surprise at all, yeah, it is indeed the last remaining survivor. I sighed; well it has no other choice but serve me on Christmas eve and make me feel on top of the world, nothing but relaxed and free from any sort of worries.

A one heavy bang on my door was slammed, I don't even know if my door is still standing. And unfortunately, the box of my wine glass... seemed to be surprised as well. It slipped from my grasp as though it was also surprised by that sudden bang on my door.

"Who the hell is in there!?" I shouted on the top my lungs because they are to be placed guilty of my only left standing wine glass' end.

"Bontaichou!" Oh. It was Moblit. What does he need that he needed to band that door too loud for me and my wine glass to be scared to death?

"Erwin Danchou is calling for you!" he says.

Right in time, he is already eager enough to listen for my proposal then. What an excited leader he is, eager enough to listen to me and of my plans. Really touching, I want to hug him tight later.

But before that, I need to clean the remains of my wine glass. Shame, I think I need to head out soon to buy a set of new wine glass then.

**-x-**

The conversation of my proposal to Erwin was smooth; he listened carefully and patiently waited for me to discuss everything for him. After I finished stating my proposed mission on a winter month, he looked at me and nodded in response as though he agreed with my ideas.

I'm not really sure about that though.

Though I am pretty much sure that I am convincing as ever.

"Hanji, I am impressed about your conclusions to this possible mission on a winter month but I suppose the snow will have an effect on everyone, not just the titans but to us all. There won't be any rivers to drink from there, it'll be too cold even for the horses to bear, the snow might slow us down on our journey and most of all, it'll hit the very day of Christmas." Erwin gave me a reassuring smile afterwards, which made me accept my proposal being denied, though I already felt that it is most likely be not accepted but I still need to finish concluding it and be presented to Erwin, just to hear his thought about it at least.

I looked at my palms on my lap and bit my lower lip. Erwin knows perfectly how much I wanted to conduct a study and find out the effect of weather on titans, which leaves winter to be the most appealing variable towards the titans. I desperately wanted to see how it affects them. Do they have the chance to die from too much cold, most especially that they're naked and does not have any shoes to protect their feet from the cold ground? How about it some of them got dunk into some icy river, are they going to die from hypothermia? Who knows, snow might be the answer in eliminating the titans, even that sounds pretty weird but yeah.

A lot of questions yes but we can't also lose a lot of number of our soldiers in such glorious month.

"Most especially that Christmas is the same day of Levi's birth." Now that caught my attention and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Erwin let out a chuckle. "Yes I am Hanji."

I turned to look at him for a while then back to my palms. True, I never did know of Levi's birthday nor even asked about it too. What kind of a comrade am I? We stood for years already and didn't even know when his birthday was, to think that he always greets me on my birthdays.

Come to think of it, he has the same birthday as that of the said Jesus Christ, a savior for human kind. Was Levi the same as him? Are they both clean freaks? That I don't know but one thing is for sure, they are both intended to save humanity. According to the old books that I've read before, he is intended to save human kind from their sins and lead them to eternal salvation. Just like Levi, without him, I doubt if we can even attain a single great day with no worries of defeating a single titan. Though Levi is expressionless, cold man and Jesus is a caring Son of God. I don't think Levi can be a god.

I was too submerged with my thoughts that I squawked when Erwin started to speak again. "Look, your proposal and intentions regarding the mission is not bad, it's actually really great. The thing is, our soldiers might not also be in mentally conditioned to do a mission in this month, thinking that they are to have a feast with their love ones and celebrate the holidays and not work." Erwin added. I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I already have a feeling my proposal might turned down so I guess it's okay" and grinned at him as always. I hope that I was able to show that I am not affected by the turning down of my proposal, though deep inside, it still pained a little. I worked and thought hard for it, and somehow hoping for even a good 'yes' even if I know that it is more likely not to be executed.

"Don't tell Levi I told you" Erwin smirked as he clasped his hands and I nodded.

Still, I wonder.

"How come he never tells me about that?"

"His birthday?" Erwin raised a brow.

"Yeah. I mean, we've been together in the Recon Corps for years, and even entered and shared the same first mission together and then, you know what I mean" I told him.

"He's not fond of celebrating his own birthday"

I snorted. "Hah, typical Levi." That should be a bit predictable. He's not much of a social interactive human being so I guess having everyone sing and him in front or in the middle blowing a cake with birthday hat on his head is not much of his preferred celebration.

I suppose he still needs a charming or rather fun birthday at least. It's such a pity that his birthday lands on a day where everyone's focus is in celebrating a huge event which is not yours. Everyone would have a plan on that day that they'll be too preoccupied to even attend a party of yours. I wonder how he feels every birthday of his. Does he even receive a birthday gift? Or when he received a gift on that they, it'll be written 'Merry Christmas' instead of 'Happy Birthday', knowing it is still not intended for your actual celebration of descending into another year in this world.

Poor baby Levi.

"Even the Captain, Mankind's Strongest Soldier even takes a rest on that day so you too better rest. Besides, your work for the month is done I believe" he stood up and led me into the door.

I tried to protest but the moment my mouth opened, nothing came out. He is right about that, I got no other thing to focus with except to double check my findings of my researches and read a couple of books like a usually does. Argh! The man caught me! He did this so I could finish everything and see me take a rest for the holidays! I really appreciate the thought but really, it's not that important right?

"You sure do have a weird way of forcing me to rest for the holidays, Erwin?" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Like I told you, the brain needs rest and you are the brain of the Recon Corps." He smiled, remembering our same old shared memory. "Like a human's brain that can only rest in sleep after working hard for hours and could perform better the following day, maybe you as the brain of the Recon Corps should also rest for the holidays" then he opened the door for me.

I didn't respond back but forced myself to smile at him in return.

For a person like me, rest is not much preferred if I am to find and prove answers that will change a lot of lives.

**-x-**

Since I am pretty much free to do anything, I started to write names and gifts to be given on a list. I need to budget my money and to be kept reminded of who I should give gifts to. I tend to confuse myself and give the gifts to wrong people and humiliate myself a bit in the process.

When I was done writing, I wrote the things I needed and wanted to have for this Christmas. A person like me also wished to have a couple of things to have this Christmas and I'll cross them out if I got them as a gift for Christmas but if not, then I'll think over if could buy them or not.

I also wrote down the things I needed for my lone celebration of Christmas Eve of course, but I'll still be attending the usual party of the Recon Corps then go celebrate it on my own. I'll feel way better with that too.

I noted buy a new set of wine glasses, some room perfumes for Mike (since he always have the same aroma inside his room and I already got tired of smelling the same thing all over again so I'll get him a new one for him to replace it), maybe I'll get Erwin some handkerchief (since I believe he needs it to swipe off sweat from his gorgeous face) and I should get Moblit some new shirt. I find myself guilty of having his new shirt ripped when I pulled him and had my fists balled into his shirt and gladly tear it with pure excitement since I have found out that Titans are also capable of pure delicate feelings like being tickled and hysterically laughing after (made me laugh like mad too!)

So, that was about it I guess. Eren and his other 104th recruits might received some towels from me and I swear that I'll be stitching their names into it to make it a bit special and have my hardwork felt there too.

That reminds me, I've not yet thought of a gift for Levi. Since I just recently found out that it was his birthday along side Christmas, then maybe I could get him two. Hang on wait, he might actually get angry if he finds out that Erwin told me about his birthday. But he also needs to receive a gift that is meant to be given to him as a birthday present, but how can I get give him one without telling him that Erwin told me about his damn birthday?

This sucks. I feel like some stupid kid right now. I'm a scientist and the brain of the Corps, how can I find myself having a hard time thinking about getting Levi a birthday gift or not?

Life sure is weird but heck, he is still one of the most close ally, friend and comrade I've got for years and there's no way I'd let this year go without greeting him a happy birthday. I doubt people even gave him a warm birthday greeting before.

So it's decided then.

I'll greet him and give him two gifts; one for his birthday and the other meant as a Christmas gift. Whether he'd take it or not and even if he gets mad at Erwin or not, I'd still greet him and give two gifts. Levi surely has some issues about wanting his own space in his most desired days and would even argue with anyone who disagrees with it. That thought will go well with his lone birthday celebration.

What a small man with some shitty issues, and yet he calls me shitty glasses when he deserves to be called as Shitty Small Man.

Still... there's something in me that wanted to do for him for his day. He deserves to much, to think he is the very hope of humanity and have done a lot for everyone and yet no simple amount of gratitude like remembering his day was even done.

Hmph.

As the closest woman to him and one of the longest comrade he had, I should make him cry on his birthday.

But no one should know about my plan.

I wanted him to feel special and wanted at least once.

-x-

I traveled down to the nearby village to find and check if some of the things in my list can be bought by now so I would reduce the possibility of having a haggard Christmas shopping before Christmas eve arrives. I grabbed my keys to my room and some money and placed it inside the pocket of my coat. I took my scarf and had it rolled under my neck. I hope I don't look like Mikasa and hope she don't mind that I follow her desired fashion statement for today. Finally, I had my gloves worn on my hands to keep me warm. It sure is pretty cold everywhere.

I observed every decorations in every household has, even in every store. The bells and the children's voices singing in harmony are sure a pure bliss to my ear. The snow on the ground made me smile everytime my feet will make an impact to it.

I hope I could find Nanaba and Petra some cute underwear as I tried to buy myself a new one. But first, I need to find that shop around that sells cute underwears for reasonable prices. I'm sure those two will adore and use it no doubt.

I managed to stop by some newly opened bakery right beside a candy store full of kids first and grabbed a few hot and newly made delicious pastries. I love them, it made me water my mouth. I guess I could eat them as I roam around the village and could focus better on what I am to look for. Oh, that jam looks great. I have to buy myself one, since all of the bread at the HQ are quite plain already and needed to taste good.

I hugged the paper bag full of my new loaves of bread on my chest, feeling the warm as I smell its glorious scent.

As I made way along the streets, I find myself drowning slowly with people in thick clothing like me. I guess we all look kinda like walking potatoes.

I struggle and found an empty small street and walked there and I found a store with no people in it. The street has barely people shopping on it too, I wonder why the other walking potatoes hasn't made their way here?

I look around and saw a sign that says 'a gift for that special someone' while the other one at the left says 'gift boxes and gift wrappers in low prices today!' and it really magnetized me. Of course, I have to go from one store to another first so I decided to check that 'a gift for special someone' store. I went inside and saw the same signage from outside the shop and was shocked to see what it actually meant.

The shop was meant for guys who are already married or in a relationship I guess. Different underwear and lingerie were inside, it's like a haven of underwear for girls and woman oh my. Some were hang everywhere and the cheap ones were compiled in single huge boxes. I felt excited and quickly entered with a huge grin on my face. I walked cheerfully as I bounced on the balls of my feet and made way towards the first set of boxes piled with panties. I found some cute one with laces on it but it's not much my type but figured that it might go well with Petra, since Nanaba likes simple ones. A kind young woman, almost younger than me I supposed, greeted me as she came out of nowhere.

"Hello there ma'am, how can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Oh hello! I'm hoping to find one for myself and two more for my friends." I told her and resumed on grumbling some cute panties.

"What would you like? We have tons here" and she gracefully stretched her hand and acknowledge the presence of millions more of panties and bras and even lingerie in every corner of the store. I can barely even see Christmas decorations with all the sea of underwear everywhere.

"yeah I could see that." I wonder if this is the heaven of underwear for females. "Why do you have so many in here?"

She almost laughed with my sudden question and calmly replied. "This our family business and we are the main makers of underwear within the walls."

"So is that the reason aside from having tons of girl underwear here, it's way cheaper because you are the main source of distribution?" I asked, hoping my sales conclusion is correct.

"Yes you are right about that ma'am" and she smiled again at me. It's a good thing we have a very casual conversation and series of question and answer portion which is not too awkward. It's like she's too used to such questions already.

"I would like some black for myself first and then I could go look around for my friends'" I gave her a grateful smile and she nodded. She made way towards the other boxes of swarming panties on it and there she pulled a black one.

I smiled and approached her. I stretched it out and thought of its size. Upon seeing it, I believe it will already fit me perfectly. I smiled at her and said I'll take another one. I suppose I could treat myself with new panties, besides, I rarely have new ones too.

As she got me another one with the same size, I managed to look for a simple bras for Nanaba and some laced panties for Petra. I squeaked and giggle with delight, I have the very perfect gifts for them and I know they'll be surprised for sure but I know they'll like it too.

I paid for the underwear that I bought in the counter and eyed the other store in the opposite side. I wonder if I would still need gift boxes too.

"Don't you want some lingerie ma'am?" I swayed my head and politely said no. I gave her a smile so I could assure her that I really don't need it.

When she was done placing everything on a paper bag, I turned to my heels and faced the door. "Wait Ma'am, I'd like to ask you something."

I turned to face her and she made way in front of me. I wonder if what was it about and hope it doesn't revolve anything about underwears too.

"You are from the Recon Corps right?" My eyes widened. It won't be that obvious under my think coat and attire, I'm like a rolled up potato on a winter thick kind of dress.

"I am, why?"

She smiled warmly at me and my defenses before was down now. "Nothing, I am just honored to serve someone from the Recon Corps. I bet you ranked high in there?"

That was fluttering. "Ah, a bit. I'm a squad leader and their scientist-reseracher" and smiled back.

"Wow!" her eyes widened with disbelief. "I hope you'll be able to find the answers behind the mystery of the titans!" and she bowed to me. Oh my.

"I sure do hope so too! Though my job is quite hard and not easy to deal with" I laughed nervously.

"I bet. Please come back again Squad leader!"

"Hanji Zoe" and I offered my hand and she took it with both of hers and wildly shook it.

As I stepped out, I felt so happy. Not most people are happy to serve a few Recon Corps since most people looked down on us despite our hard efforts. I sighed. I hope that changes soon too.

I fixed my glasses and scrambled my way towards the box store and looked around. They were cheaper than the usual in the other streets so I took about three of them, a couple of ribbons and some very few wrappers. There was only one assistant who was also the cashier of the shop and oddly looked like Moblit. Maybe they were long lost brothers. I had tried to hide my laugh with all my might and focused on what I am looking for.

Once I was done, I checked my list and I was happy to at least buy a few things important and had them crossed out on my list and made way towards the busy street again. Suddenly, I felt something weird below my boot.

Wait, was that shit on my left boot?

No way.

I stopped and turn around on my heels and on the balls of my feet to double check both of my boots as I still try to walk around. I'm just beginning to start my Christmas shopping and it had to be great and all this happe- oh.

I was some just chocolate that I stepped on. It doesn't look like shit nor even smell one and still had some of its packaging still on it. "Willy's Cho—" it read.

Phew.

I managed to have it removed from my left boot as I glued it over some side on the street. Now, I can finally roam around and think carefully of the things I need for Christmas and at least start buying some gifts.

As I fixed myself first before I started to walk again, I bumped hard on some walking stone. Damn it hurt as I hit my jaw on, wait was that a head with hair?

I had my butt on the ground and my things slammed on the floor with me. Darn it.

He muttered 'sorry' and I didn't moved. I know that icy voice.

I looked up and saw Levi, looking down at me with surprised eyes. "Oh! Levi! I am so sorry!" I managed to say and I remembered Erwin and our tiny little secret about the fact that now I know of his birthday. I had a hard time giving a smile at him and instead, took refuge in retrieving my fallen shopping bags.

How lucky I was that the underwears that I just bought did not rolled out of the paper bag, even the loaves of bread. He picked up the boxes and other wrappers as I double check on my bread and underwear on the other paper bags.

He asked me if I was alright and he was inches away from my face. He was looking at me straight in my eyes and I was tempted to touch his pure white and serene young looking face but instead I took his hand that he has offered for me to grab and stand on my feet. Garh. Why do I need to to be so clumsy all of the sudden. How I wish Monlit would be around here so I could somehow remove the awkwardness around my body.

I told him I was alright and had to buy some wine glasses so I can get him out of my sight. I suddenly trembled and felt anxious as I thought that I haven't thought of anything yet to give to him.

He insisted of accompanying me even if I told him it's not necessary and he looks busy as well. I sighed in defeat when he said that he just bought a few stuffs as he eyed on them and didn't have any other thing to do too.

I agreed to have him accompany me but I still can't get the wreck nervousness out of me since I just found out his birthday and wondered why he didn't like to make any announcement of it. I wanted to hear the answer directly from him but I nudge the thought away.

Most especially that I sensed him looking at him from the side.

"Something wrong Levi?" I asked and he just looked away in disgust as he muttered 'nothing'. He sure is weird sometimes.

He accompanied me and he was a great help, I'd have to be honest. He seemed like a pro in finding a perfect wine glass for me. He even looked at it and compared it to me in different angles, which made him like an even more pro.

He chose the 'Sparkling Wine Glass', as he call it, only saying that I am as thin as that glass.

Very sweet of him, really... not. I've never been much concerned about my figure or my health and I'm not even fond of talking about it or having it emphasized at all. My life with science, titans, and learning had mainly scummed into me and had me leaving the life as a typical functionable woman.

Who am I kidding with anyway?

This is Levi that I am talking about. Don't get me wrong but I may leave my life as a typical functional woman but I still _am _a woman after all. I find Levi really handsome, his black raven hair seemed too smooth and soft if touched and it's desperately tempting, making me feel like wanting to touch it with my bare hands. His face also seemed soft and just insanely white that it made him look young, wanting to make sure how soft and clear it is. And that body of his, most probably the most muscular body of a man I've ever seen with my entire life. I bet every man would want to have his body, so hard and I bet amazing to touch. To think I've the witnessed him before soaked under a pouring rain, making his muscles completely emphasized under his thin shirt. With a man like him, I bet he could get any woman he likes anytime, unlike me who never even had a single kiss on my lips. Nor even had anyone who would want to linger with such kiss to my lips.

I shivered with those weird thought.

It's really nice to see someone too handsome at the same time, a very strong soldier who is also too determined to keep the race of humanity alive, our only hope as I see it.

I bet any woman who will have him is going to be very fortunate.

Too bad I can't be that woman who would be able to touch his face nor smoothed his hair early in the morning. Most importantly, a man who is selfless, strong and just handsome. Levi is like a complete tough machine, very tough and hard in the outside but is very sensitive in the inside. Knowing him, he can be very touched nor caring towards our soldiers even if it's not that much obvious behind his stoic and expressionless mask. I guess he is the only who can manage to reach out with our dying soldiers, making them sleep eternally in peace with his thoughtful words. Too bad he is just a bit short, though I don't mind him being a clean freak though, I find it a bit cute.

Maybe that's why he sees me as a mad and thin scientist-slash-researcher for the Recon Corps. Somehow, I figured that I'll never be able to get someone like him to be in my life forever.

Wow.

I never thought I could get to talk about Levi that way.

To think he is just beside me.

Oh look great, my wine glasses sure looks perfectly splendid on their box. I hope somehow that it will lessen the possibility of it breaking into pieces again when it falls down, hopefully with the box. It made me feel actually sad to lose all of my wine glasses, it didn't even managed to make it in time for this year's holiday and for me to use for my yearly lone wine sipping.

I bet I should take care of them even better now, I figured. I'd hate to see them all breaking at once again.

I quickly handed my payment from the pouch that Moblit gave me last year as a birthday gift and took my new box of wine glass and quickly sneakily gave Levi a tight hug. After thanking him, I immediately stepped outside, Levi following behind me. He catch up beside me and we made our way towards the HQ.

The path was so full with snow and it was really making me feel cold despite the thick clothing that I have on my body. I hope I won't get colds anytime this month too, it'll just make my holidays worse I presumed.

It was a long walk and luckily, Levi enjoyed walking as much as I do and didn't mind the distance of the village from the HQ. I thought that we will have a long and quiet walk but I believe that I also have forgotten that he could also get too chatty sometimes when he is on the mood.

He started the conversation first, asking me how I celebrate Christmas. I was stunned at first, debating on my mind if I should tell him about my lone wine sipping in the middle of the very late Christmas night or not since nobody actually knew about it but had my mouth betrayed me and had it slipped out all of a sudden. I even explained to him that it was the reason why I had to buy a new set of wine glass since of the accident that had happened just this morning.

I'm not really sure about how I saw him reacted towards my answer but I am sure that I did saw him raise his brow. Was he surprised that I was actually alone every Christmas?

"How about you Levi?" I asked in return.

He didn't answered right away but then said, "I clean my fucking room every Christmas" his voice was still in his casual tone but that answer caught me off guard. I never knew we share the same thing in celebrating Christmas, being alone and melancholy.

Now that I found out about his sudden revelation, I suddenly felt that I am no longer alone. It was not only me who do such thing during Christmas and it made me feel giddy in the inside.

We talked further about how he does it every year, the whole entire night so nobody will suddenly burst inside and look for him for whatever reason and then sleep the entire day once he finished cleaning his room early in the morning. What a real clean-freak he is indeed.

I let out a small laugh and he smirked at me.

Damn.

Even if it's not a real smile, I find it kind of... hot... and melting. It fits him, making him look a bit more serious and mysteriously... handsome.

I suddenly felt my face a bit hot all of a sudden. I really hate it when I find him that way since he is my comrade and one of the longest and trusted pal I've had in the Recon Corps. We even share our first mission outside the walls which for me is quite memorable since he showed us that there is still hope, and that he tried to push me away too.

He was really nice to talk with, any conversation with him is really quite amusing. It's a good thing that he didn't thought of asking me about the things that I've bought since it'll be too awkward if he finds out that I've bought underwears as a gift for Nanaba and Petra.

I find his presence a bit calming and making me feel oddly warm despite the very cold weather. He was quite observant of every path that we take, so that maybe we won't get to step on some shit along the road.

I would want to reach the HQ before it even actually gets dark and had the snow fall hard so I quickened my steps and Levi did the same. I hope he realized why I did such advancements on my steps.

We parted ways when we reach the halls in the barracks and waved goodbye at him before I entered my room.

Somehow, I find it difficult to walk inside my room feeling as though a pair eyes were looking at me from somewhere or someone I don't know it's coming from.

**-x-**

**Author's Notes:**

Okay so yeah, I uploaded this chapter with no edits done so I still hope it went out fine.

See yah in the next chapter and thanks for all the support!

**ladyinblack**


	4. Chapter 4: Underneath the Christmas Tree

**Chapter 4:**

**Underneath The Christmas Tree**

**-x-**

Okay so first of, I kinda forgot to mention about the first two chapters, that I did research about wine glasses and yeah, so there. You can google if you want regarding them and tell me about what you think of Levi's choice for Hange.

Second, I am terribly sorry for posting late. Exams came up and completion of requirements came right immediately so I don't have any other choice but to post later than my scheduled release of uploads of chapters in this fic. Horrible.

**Levi's POV**

**-x-**

This is not actually the first time I am fucking doing this but I have to admit, this is fun and a bit more exciting than the previous years. But of course, I wouldn't say such shit towards them.

The brats were already decorating the entire headquarters when I passed by the corridors to have some tea downstairs.

Hah. It sure is cold. I felt like warming myself with some cup of hot tea so I decided to go down and have one. I left my room and passed the hallway.

The brats were busy placing those sparkling shenanigans all over the very top of the ceilings and eve placed some kind of angels like some sort of piñata to be hit. I hope they asked permission from Erwin first regarding all these decorating shit, they're already making a huge mess everywhere.

I saw the very notable three best of friends, and that blonde 'lil brat named Armin was sure is something. Eren and Mikasa were serious about decorating hallways as Eren brings in every box of decorations and Mikasa will take out everything from the box and hand them one by one to Armin. The blonde will then go up and down the ladder and exchanges role with Eren. Compared to Eren and Mikasa, Armin was all smiles and shit, too full of energy, just like Hanji.

Urgh. I shrugged.

_Her. _

_Hanji._

I wonder how her wine glasses were, and her. Where is she anyway? I haven't noticed her around and for the pass days. I sure do hope she's not slipping and shit.

"Heichou!" it's the ever green eyed titan freak kid Eren. Even if I have despise him before, I cannot deny that he is still considered as humanity's remaining hope to help exterminate the titans and should be treated properly well. And now, he sure looks happy screaming my name, I mean, my title.

"Would you like to help us decorate here?" he pointed towards some hideous boxes and I raised a brow.

"It's a Christmas Tree Heichou, I mean, it's decorations" that blonde Armin butted in, smiling like usual. Damn, why does he always need to smile? It makes me feel so… different than them.

I glared at them and the three of them looked like some busted kids, even Mikasa pursed her lips tight into a thin line. The others at the other part of the hall were also looking at us waiting for my answer. Why is my answer such a big thing anyway? I shuddered.

"Fine." I said finally. "But I will expect some tea after I helped." Maybe I'll find helping a good thing with these brats.

Mikasa smiled and Eren jumped and Armin grinned, his ball fist up in the air. Seriously? Is my answer such that a really big thing for them?

"Yes sir!" Armin gleefully replied, a big high in tone of his voice.

I smirked suddenly for their unexpected reactions, they act as though they don't slay titans at all. Armin and Eren walked with me towards the huge pile of boxes and opened one by one as Armin helped him. I watched in tense for some possible cockroach that could possibly pop out all of a sudden and another run expected shitty thing might happen to me again. I got seriously terrifies and traumatized with what had happened with Olou and the cockroach in my room the past days. This time, it might come up to me and these brats might kill it right on my chest if ever it comes right at me. There would be no fucking way that I'll be allowing that. Luckily, there isn't any fucking cockroach that came out of any of the boxes.

I gently bent my knees and helped the two open the boxes and what I saw irritated me. It was the decorations of the Christmas tree, golden and silver balls everywhere, some garlands, I hope I was correct, those worm like decorations that are quite itchy if held, some candles and a big ass star. I looked at the spot where the Christmas tree was supposed to stand and found it empty. Only the curtains and other decorations behind the spot were there.

Some idiotic crap these kids are sometimes.

"Tell me, where is the Christmas tree?" I asked in bewilderment.

Armin and Eren just looked at each other and laughed a bit to themselves.

"You see Heichou, ahm maybe you could help us trip one down?" Armin stated, laughing a bit shyly, scratching his head.

I closed my eyes and shook it side to side. Armin's smile went down and Eren's expression changed into something like he had just lost a betting. "You brats sure a idiots at times too." I told them and they looked at me like some disapproving parent.

I sighed. "Tell me where I can knock a tree down" I continued and their faces immediately brightened. "And tell Ackerman to bring me an axe." I chose to had Mikasa to trouble herself and bring some fucking big ass axe since her friends were the only ones who were troubling themselves to have me join there festive decorations festive. The girl gave me hard glare but her pasted smile returned. Damn, sometimes she's a bit annoying, just like her friends, though in different ways.

In just a quick second, Armin came out running but now sported his self with some scarf and gloves and then we all headed outside the castle and went towards the nearby forest. Armin took his time finding a glorious tree to cut then he was joined by Eren. Mikasa only joined them when Armin asked her to.

They looked really new to me. These brats, once they are in the field of slaying titans, they had different expressions worn in their faces. Eren looked like he's always about to turn into a fucking ass titan anytime while Mikasa's face is all about killing anyone who harms Eren while Armin's face is like a determined and ever willing sidekick who wanted to be of help. Well, that was during when we're on a hunt or a mission against titans but now, it's a whole new different tale for them.

I shut my eyes and felt the cold of each snow drop on my face and once I've opened my eyes and looked at these brats, they all looked like some children roaming around the forest playing hide and seek. Eren's face is full of that shitty smile of his as he looked in amazement with every tree as he observe each one of them (As if there is something new to be really amazed at those trees) while Mikasa became soft with her movements, following the two around, agreeing as she nods her head and acting up like some soft girl she was and Armin is still all smiles and his eyes are full innocence and just pure happiness as he touched the trees' trunks and look up to see their leaves.

"Levi Heichou!" Armin shouted as Eren was waving at me widely. I guess they found the right tree to be cut don as the HQ's Christmas tree and it should be great. I don't want risking my ass getting cold in here for some weak and undesirable looking tree to be brought down and inside the HQ.

I smirked and went towards them, clutching the axe on my hand real hard.

All of the eyes of those three were on me as I kicked the tree twice a bit. They were shocked at first but calmed down when I told them the reason why. I chuckled as how they looked so shocked. "This better be a strong one."

I kicked and felt the tree with my bare hands. Since this was sudden, I don't have my gloves with me and feel the trunk of the tree with my bare hands. It was alright, not that rough and its smoothness was alright, I thought. With one hit along its lowest possible part of trunk, just above its roots, I managed to cut it by one-third of its trunk and with just two more hit with the axe, it fell just easily. I turned to look at the axe that I have on my hand, good thing it sure is strong.

The three watched as I hit it then followed with their eyes on how the tree falls to the ground, some snow splurging on me right on the face. Fucking. Gross. Snow plus some dirty mud ground is not a good combination. I swiped it off with my hand.

Armin run along the tree with a rope on his hand and did his best to tie it around its lower part while Eren came to give him a hand. Mikasa slowly made her way towards Armin's side and was the one to tie it hard. When they all seemed set, they gave me a warm look and held the rope thightly on their hands and went to me, pulling the tree with them.

"Good job Heichou!" Eren said on top of his lungs. Seriously, I am not fond of such loud compliments, it breaks my ears. "Wrecking the tree off its roots with just three hits!"

"Trunk" Armin mumbled.

"Eren, Heichou should be able to that. He is the strongest man alive, why wouldn't he be able to do such a thing if he wasn't given that title?" Mikasa sure knows how make my teeth grit together.

She did looked at me and I gave her a raised brow. Eren just looked at her in disbelief while Armin can't help himself laughing. I let the two argue like some idiotic couples of some shit.

"So Eren doesn't no longer need to transform into a big ass titan just to pick this tree and placed it i the HQ." The two finally stopped bickering at each other, they are seriously deafening my ears with their voices. Having them quiet for a while is quite nice.

I felt my breath released out even colder from my nose and I fear that if I stayed further out here, I might have some trouble breathing and might force myself to breathe on my nose instead, which is total shit. They continued to argue with such little thing as we made our way back towards the HQ and we saw how the sun was almost down.

Fucking cold, I shivered and clasped my hands and tucked them closer to my body. Damn I need that tea.

By the time we went inside, the two finally let their argument down. Finally my ears could rest from their noise. The others were already almost done with their decorating and I suppose these three are about to start decorating the Christmas Tree before dinner even starts.

I looked at them as they assembled the tree and I decided to give them a hand for making it stand up and stable, while Mikasa looked like she was having fun looking at the box that we had left moments ago with the dozens of decorations inside for the tree.

Argh, I don't even get why this tree is important, maybe because the gifts are to be kept here until our night of celebrating the Christmas Eve and everyone just adored looking at each other's gifts.

I let out a snort under my nose, I remember how that would also be the eve of my birthday. Really nice.

I held the tree firmly with Eren as Armin was the one who thought about how to make it stand properly by the corner of the HQ hall without having it any chance to fall. Damn, it wouldn't be a good sight if it fall. Armin would surely cry because the decorations that they have placed on it would also be torn down together with it. A chuckle suddenly wanted to crept out of my dried throat so I tried to bit my lip hard as I can and look at the other side.

I took a hard long look at the tree, trying to make sure that it will really won't fall after days of standing on its own. Well of course, the three then started going over the boxes and took some flashy decorations to be used for the tree. Eren Started out taking out some sparkling balls out of the box and observed at each one with delight on his eyes while Armin took out some angel looking knicknacks to be placed hanging on the tree too. Mikasa in turn, grabbed a hold on some of the garlands and playfully placed them on her shoulders like some shawl and turned around a few times, smiling in delight. Huh. Girls are girls no matter how fierce they are. She even took a couple of lights trying to check if it goes well with the garlands.

The three of them worked side by side, placing everything on the tree together. It was a bit tough job for them since the tree was a bit big than usual, maybe that's why Armin suddenly looked at me and held me by the shoulders lightly, a move I realize that he rarely maybe never used to me and lead me towards the tree. Without knowing, my stupid feet followed Armin despite my inner side not wanting to. I swear I don't have great Christmas Tree decorating skills but I hope I'll do fine with this.

I looked at the tree first, trying to analyze of what kind of decorating I am to do when Armin then handed me a brown haired angel knickknack and I carefully looked around the tree without thinking of what the hell I was doing and found a perfect spot, right in the middle of the tree where there are less decorations around, making my very first spangle of a brown haired angel get emphasized with its beauty. It has long rich brown hazel hair, pure white skin and a gorgeous set of wings.

What the fuck, I just complimented an angel knickknack. I groaned. Luckily, there was a not really dirty cloth just nearby and swiped the dust off from it, making clear of its white color and blew a bit of it. Somehow, I felt that I'm contented of it being clean now than a while ago.

I looked over by my right and saw Eren a bit smiling amused, really focusing on what he is doing while just grabbed a ladder and had it stood still beside the other side and immediately stand over it and placed the garlands around the tree, followed by the lights. Geeez, that girl sure is something. She took the more manly job and left me, Eren and Armin into a more girly work, placing all the knickknack decorations around the massive tree. Somehow, I found placing all the knickknacks a bit easier than I thought since the rope above it has a bit big of a hole so we can just easily had it hook on the leaves of the tree.

After like some thirty minutes, we were almost half-way done when Eren's fucking stomach started to grumble and my eyes quickly glared at him and down to his rumbling stomach while Mikasa too, did pretty much the same.

Mikasa shook her head back and forth and took Eren's left hand, earning her his pissed off eyes, wondering in confusion of why holding his hand all of a sudden.

"We should grab some dinner from the hall, you're already hungry."

"But we can't just-"

"I know Eren, I mean, we should grab some dinner and bring it here instead." Mikasa told him and pulled him again away from the tree, dangling ball on his hand about to place it on the leaves.

I only looked at them and thought of her proposed idea, which I'm not even sure if it's legal but I just let them do their shit. Me and Armin was then left alone as Mikasa dragged Eren towards the dining hall and left us to finish filling up the entire tree with thousands of knickknaks.

I was too submerged trying to finish out all the decorating shit when Armin suddenly mumbled under his breath that had me stopped all of a sudden from my decorating. "I never thought that it's nice to work and decorate with you Heichou." I raised my head and looked at him and he smiled at me like he usually does but now at this close, I felt it to be very genuine.

My expression didn't changed of course, but I did acknowledge him and nodded instead. Mikasa then turned out all of a sudden, each of her hand holding a plate full some potatoes and some other vegetables and Eren came after her, same with each hand holding out a plate. Armin came to them and took the plates from their hands and gave the other to me.

Eren sat on the floor, just right near the tree and Armin placed his plate beside him. I looked down to him and he looked some kind of baby waiting to be fed but tapped the floor and I felt like I should sit there too. Well, I have no choice but to place my ass there and made myself comfortable as I could.

Garh. This is killing me. I never even thought of this happening to me and shit. Chopping down some tree for Christmas the eating out with these kids on the floor? No words. Though I could really feel the warmth inside of me, but it's still annoying.

Mikasa was about to sit, she suddenly stopped half way and said "we forgot about the drinks Eren." And Eren looked at her in shock.

"I can get it! Come Mikasa!" Armin suddenly yelled out and grabbed Mikasa's hand and run again towards the hall.

Eren turned his head to look at me slowly and I could see how his hand shakes. The kid always finds himself scared whenever he is alone with me and I smirked. "You masturbate a lot Jaeger?" I didn't laughed but in the inside, I am already dying laughing. He should learn how to loosen up sometimes.

His eyes dropped to the floor and his other hand cupping the other just to stop it from shaking. He looked even more scared at first, maybe my joke was actually right? I'm not much of a joker but I didn't mean to expose the kid though. I started to take a few of my mashed potatoes, and it just taste great and hot, fucking perfect for the cold weather, enough to somehow keep me warm. I managed to put some more on my mouth, tasting the luscious taste of it on my taste buds.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Eren finally laughed with a weird grin on his face and I just stared at him, wondering why he just reacted a bit later than expected or maybe he processed my words late in his brain? Funny ass kid-turning-titan.

He opened his mouth, about to say something I guess when Mikasa together with Armin arrived with a few glasses in each hands and I am so relieved when Armin handed me a cup of tea, the very thing that I have been longing for this entire afternoon and I wondered why i was not even able to get it.

Once he gave it to me, I had my nose smell its pure great smell along my nose and sipped it. Its hot and appetizing taste entered my mouth then to my throat. Now I love life. Nothing beats like a great cup of hot tea.

Armin and Mikasa settled down and ate with us. Mikasa stopped and nudged Eren by the elbows, asking him what was wrong when in the inside, I am already laughing, perfectly knew why he was acting all weird all of a sudden and shit. Armin in the mean time glanced at the mighty tree just beside us, looking at it with amazed eyes.

"I looks so beautiful" he mumbled as I swallowed some more potatoes on my throat. I can't believe why he gets easily amazed by some high decorated, lighting tree. "It's all worth our efforts" he added. Mikasa and Eren looked at him and a smile crept to their faces. I wonder if the both of them are aware that they both had those smile on their faces.

"thanks or your help, Heichou" Armin told me and smiled genuinely.

I've got to be honest, I my eyes softened at him and nodded in return, feeling his words to myself a bit touching, knowing that I can actually make some kids feel happy and contented just by helping them in such very little thing, having the same warmth as the mashed potatoes sliding down my throat and when I finally emptied my mouth and drank a few from my tea, I ruffled his hair a bit and he and the two looked at me in surprise, Eren stopping with mouth opened and I can see a few inside his mouth which is very gross while Mikasa had her fork left on her mouth, still holding it and Armin just froze. Seriously, was it something wrong to do?

"Anytime, Artlert." Somehow, my words were enough to break the ice as Mikasa now slowly removed the fork from her mouth and Eren closed his mouth and continued chewing his food. Armin smiled warmly again, removing his previous scared half amazed-half-surprised look in his eyes. No doubt Hanji had a liking of this kid a lot. Very grateful and very eager to be of help to everyone and just so easily amazed and grateful of little things. Speaking of her, I hope she too is having a great time as I do.

We continued to eat in silence but I can't help bowing my head, focusing on my food just to hide my desired smile and hold laughter underneath everytime one of this kids will look at how amazing the Christmas tree had been set up.

I never knew that decorating can be really warming in the heart.

**-x-**

Okay, first of, I am deeply sorry for the delay of this chapter. No editing or double proofing some shit here since I hurriedly made this. Exams came and finishing of requirements added since it we had our finals week so we were kinda bit busy. This chapter was supposedly posted last October 16th yeah but got pretty late. and I fear that I wasn't really had thought of this part pretty well.

I still hope this chapter was okay. I am hoping to post the next chapter hopefully this week. The next chapter was supposedly posted in the 31st but I'll do my best to follow it up this week.

See yah in the next chapter and reviews are wildly welcome and encourage. :

Hope everyone had an amazing halloween!

And Happy All Souls Day!

**ladyinblack**


	5. Chapter 5: Provocative

**Chapter 5:  
>Provocative<span>**

**Hanji's POV**

**-x-**

"It's already dinner time, Bontaichou. Please hurry up!"

Argh. Moblit sure is making me hurry again. He always have a huge stomach for eating and I bet he was thinking of what probable menu it is that we have for tonight.

"I'll be right there Moblit!" I shouted back. I looked at my table and saw all the papers everywhere and rearranged them all at once. I compiled all the draft and unfinished letters at the right part and had my notebook on the left side with my quill. I left nothing in between and tucked all necessary other accessories on my desk, opening it and carefully placing them on their respective cases. The effect of Levi's clean-freakiness sure do has some huge effect on my personality. If he ever saw my mess, I bet he'll strangle me to death telling me 'why I am such a mess' and will start cleaning my desk which I really hate because I know my things by heart and they have their proper places and if Levi starts cleaning even just a little, I won't be able to find them on their proper places which really makes me mad.

"Bontaichou!" Moblit's voice sure is desperate now, poor guy, can't eat without me. Levi had given him strict orders of making sure I eat properly, considering my very thin figure and that he said that I almost have no weight at all, as if he does! He's too thin and not too macho for a man as well! He even immediately told Erwin about it and that man even said that "Levi's right." I of course yelled out in frustration because I am the type of person who really, rarely eats heavy meals because once if I did, I feel really sick and too sleep and sluggish and will halt me from doing my work. Erwin did added that "we're just too concern for you Hanji. We can't lose you because no one else has the determination and brain just like you have when it comes to knowing more about the titans" I remember him smiling with his bright blue eyes twinkling in delight, as though teasing me.

Huh. I thought he wanted me alive because they can't afford to lose me with or without my knowledge and enthusiasm in studying titans. SO that means that if I don't have those then they won't care if I eat or not and then die just like our other ordinary soldiers? Really nice. Not that I hate it or not but it's just that, I can't still remove the itching feeling somewhere in my heart that people would want me for who I am, without seeing my ran or my capabilities in slaying titans or being a big respected officer in the Corps but being wanted as a woman, as a person just like others does, that they can't really afford to lose me even if I am no use at all. That kind of feeling must be really nice, I wonder if I can't still get to feel that too.

I heard Moblit's knock getting harder with each bang on my door and if I don't get out there, I'm afraid he'll have it down. I pushed back my chair under my desk and ran towards the door and opened it. I held out a laugh but smiled instead when I saw Moblit's face looking like he was deprived in eating for years, hands on his abdomen, looking at me desperately like I was killing him.

"let's go" I muttered and walked beside him.

Moblit was sweating and walking fast, almost leaving me behind and he did left me behind when I suddenly stopped on my track, seeing the Christmas tree already standing up high complete with light and it's decorations but what really caught me off guard was how Levi was enjoying his dinner with Armin, Mikasa and Eren and on the floor. He still has his blank face as he eat but I can see perfectly how his eyes soften when Armin looked up on the tree and said something to him that I didn't really heard.

I smiled to myself.

I find Levi really cute when he unexpectedly shows his other sides, just like this one. He seemed like a whole new total person to me, like he is not just a titan slayer but also everyone's friend. The view looks really cute and I didn't know how long I was looking at them. I just can't help asking myself why he was doing such a thing, eating with his subordinates under the Christmas tree. He hated Christmas, maybe because it coincides with his birthday and no one really acknowledge him on that day, nut seeing him having a tiny bitsy change of heart and doing something unthinkable made me want to tease him.

I Forgot I shouldn't. He might find out or I might slip that I know it's his birthday that day too, and Erwin might get slaughtered because of me. I wonder why it's such pretty big thing having his birthday being kept like some precious treasure since it's not a really big deal anyway. Well, we all have our desired secrets to keep and this is Levi I am talking about, a man full of secrets.

All too suddenly, I saw Moblit's figure running towards me again and I rushed towards him to have some dinner.

I hope Levi didn't see me staring at them.

-x-

Moblit gave me a plate full of still hot mashed potatoes and random vegetables and a bowl of hot soup. Once I took a taste of that hot mashed potatoes and let it champ on my mouth, feeling it soft made me held on my fork tighter and put some more on my mouth. The soup was also great, very warm as it slid down my throat and I can even still feel it all hot on my stomach. Oh, such deliciousness in a very cold evening. I speared some vegetables and they were crunch and tasty and I had them finished in an instant too. This dinner sure is just a perfect way to balance the coldness tonight. I realized, was I really appreciating this meal and complimenting it as very delicious since it perfectly balances the cold weather? I shrugged my shoulders, I still am thankful that I still have something to eat and keep me alive.

I looked at Moblit who was right in front of me and he was into eating much that forgot to do his everyday observation of me if I am not cheating and really finishing my food. He was like a kid starved for years indeed. I smiled at his eagerness of eating our dinner tonight; it was really great anyway so no doubt Moblit enjoys every bit food he stocks on his mouth.

I dismissed Moblit and promised him that I won't stay long on my room and will go to sleep right after. I can feel my half smile formed on my face as I head back on my room because of such great dinner that I have had, I passed by the newly placed Christmas tree by the common area and remembered what I've saw just mere moments ago by the foot of the tree, which is now nowhere to be found.

Now that made me wonder, should I give Levi a separate gift for his birthday or not?

I mean, he might freak out that I know his birthday but nevertheless. I know he'll still accept it. But if I will, what kind of gift shall I give him? A new toothbrush or some cleaning formula? A broom is definitely off the list because the last time I check it, he just bought a new one when he accompanied me to buy some wine glass.

Hm…

I think of anything as I head back to my room, most soldiers too were already retreating back to their rooms and the others even wished me a good night sleep. I guess I will if I finally found an answer to my question.

As I prepare myself for bed, I looked at my desk and agrees to myself that I've indeed finished everything I needed to do. From my records to my journal about my latest findings from my research today and that letter that Erwin was asking me to make for the higher up, I could finally sleep pretty early this time to even make up with the days that I've slept pretty late.

I took my off my upper clothes and changed into a bigger shirt that I have, which I find really comfortable in me and is perfect enough for such a goodnight sleep with a cold weather. I'll surely enjoy this sleep time.

Once I had my head on my bed and turned off the candle, I still can't stop thinking of what gift I have to give Levi. I drape an arm over the other pillow and hugged it tightly, somehow I felt my mind more clearer as I hugged it. Surely, a stuff toy won't make a prefect gift for Levi but maybe if I focus into something that he could, like an underwear?

Urgh. He'll awkwardly just raise a brow at me and mutter 'thanks' most probably. A jacket, since he uses my black one and he seemed comfortable with it. I wonder if I give one on his own, will he like it? If it goes to his personality, I can only think of cleaning materials.

Gee. I never thought that planning a gift for Levi could be this hard.

Maybe, just maybe. I better observe him more often this following days, most especially that Christmas is too near, about an exact week before the calendar hits that number twenty-five and I still even haven't gotten a gift for him yet for Christmas.

Oh life.

If only he didn't matter to me that much.

And if only he would give me a decent answer if I asked what he wanted for his birthday. It would be easier and would spare me from thinking too much of what to get him, I'll just buy it and no need for thinking.

Who would have even thought that Levi would be really hard to get a gift anyway?

**-x-**

This is nuts.

I've thought of this day pretty well, that I'll be observing Levi from morning to evening. He usually have tea in the morning then one in the afternoon or evening. He still looked pretty much the same throughout the day and doesn't seem to need anything material.

Hmm.

Maybe I could give him a few tea leaves then.

I had observed him from great distance that I know he wouldn't notice that I am looking at him and following him for a while. His shoes seems alright, doesn't seem needed of a new one or a shirt.

But then, Olou suddenly crept behind me like some ghost and tapped me in the middle of my observation with Levi. It was after dinner time and I still kept an eye on him, not far from as we had our dinner. After a long day, I haven't even acquire a single thing into my head to give him as a birthday gift. I saw him stood up with his squad and I silently followed, then Olou crept up to me.

"Hanji-san, just why in the world do you keep on following Heichou?" Olou suddenly surprised me with his question and I gasped unexpectedly.

I saw Levi glanced at me ad I'm sure he heard what Olo had said. Argh, I don't want to be blown from my cover up. I'm doing this because I wanted to make Levi special in every way since he was one of the longest soldier I'm here with, we even shared the same first mission outside the walls, I've met his first ever friends, Farlan and Isabelle, I have heard his sorrows and anger, saw him fight and protected everyone in the Corps, witnessed how he had become a great soldier and how he was able to be a really great comrade and friend to me, even if he calls me names and treats me like shit sometimes, he's still the best there is. He had been with me and he's one of the very few people, maybe the only one, how to reconnect with when I get too emotional over things or when I'm no longer with my normal self. He has been very honest with me in everything and gives me help when I find myself in the midst of utter confusion. Most importantly, the only thing that he does to me where nobody can is when he knew perfectly well what I am feeling inside of me when I tried to hide it with the best smile that I got. I know he trusted me as much I trusted him and he believes in all of my findings, even if it sounds ridiculous, he never even laughed and instead ask how I came up with such shitty thing, he would say. He never judged me he indeed became a pillar of strength for me.

And now I find myself flashing pink in the middle of the hallway, everyone looking at me because of Olou and his teasing attempts.

I chuckled lightly as I turned my eyes to look at him again and played with my hair. _Just relax, _ I murmured to myself . Levi would know if I'm nervous and that something's bothering me and if he does right now, I'll be forced to tell the truth to him most especially that I can't find any good reason as to why I am doing such foolish thing.

"I'm not following your Heichou Olou" I started. I can't stop the nervousness in my voice when I laughed before I answered Olou, and felt my hands shaking up a bit.

"Yeah? But since early in the morning, from breakfast I've already observed how you look a bit hard on Heichou and just like during dinner. I saw how your eyes followed him whenever you're around the entire day Hanji-san" he gave me a half smile.

Suddenly, something popped inside my head and I felt a smile slowly crawled into my face.

I grinned at him like a real mad scientist that he always teases me and fixed my glasses on the bridge of my nose. I stared at him carefully and opened my mouth, hoping this is enough to drive him away or for me to make an escape.

"you know Olou, I know you have a crush on your Heichou and how you admire him that much but you don't need to be that loud about it." Haha. Who's the winner in teasing now? I am finally losing that uneasiness within me that I've been feeling just moments ago, being replaced by a sudden feeling of victory. "It sound really homo but hey," I tapped his head and his expression changed and panicked, gritting his teeth. "it'll be our little secret Olou" I whispered to him and Petra and Gunther were already laughing hard as Erd was tapping Olou's back as though he just got lose on a competition.

I winked at him and went away, not even taking a glimpse on Levi's face anymore so he won't think of anything wrong with me or think if what Olou had just said has a probability of coming true exactly.

I sighed. I figured that this might be not the day for finding out the proper gift to be given to Levi that will had him feel of every gratefulness I want him to feel but hopefully, in the coming days.

**-x-**

**Pepper: **Thanks so much! I know, he could be a little late in realizing and accepting how he actually matters to his comrades, and I hope I get that right T.T

**crimson lotus 57: **yes they are really adorable 3 here you go! Thanks so much for your support! :D

**-x-**

I know this is quite short, I needed to make the following chapter and this chapter is as usual, uploaded late and is scheduled to be uploaded last October 31st so yeah. Quite disappointing but now I'm pretty happy that I am already through this chapter.

Like the usual, no major editing and made from scratch.

Hope you still like it though.

See yah in the following chapter.

**ladyinblack**


	6. Chapter 6: Cookies and Wrappers

**Chapter 6:**

**Cookies and Wrappers  
><strong>

**-x-**

Attention: The jar you're about to read somewhere here is actually real and I have two more of them in my room, just so you'll know where I got the idea from.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**-x-**

**Exactly five days from now before Christmas**, and I don't have a single thing in mind what to get Levi for his birthday. I get all too extra excited because it'll be the very first birthday gift that I'll be giving him, so it must be special and that it _should _make it accept it and like it.

Just the other day, it was exactly one week before the big number twenty-five, the very day that I realized that Olou sure has some weird skill of sensing if you are paying close attention to his captain, and that I was not able to find out or get a single clue of finding out what kind of gift I should give Levi.

Now, I find myself staring at my room's window, staring at the falling snow.

I sighed and shivered in disgust.

I am usually sharp, like what Levi told me one time that I found myself struggling to make a decision perfectly, and his words made come into a better answer that he did liked.

Form the top of my bed where I am sitting at, wearing nothing only a very thin opened shirt and my underwear despite the very cold weather as my hands work their magic and cover each gifts that I've bought. It should be nice not to worry about them being covered in the very last minute and that if I find myself stressing over something, it would be me entering each street in the village, finding a perfect Levi. The cold was causing me not to take baths even more, since I find myself forgetting about it totally since I just adored cold weathers. Cold weathers brings out the best in me in my clothing choices. I can get to wear the very big and thick ones which is very comfortable on me whenever I am outside my room but also, I love the feeling that I get when it's very cold and I can wear thin and less ones just like this when I'm inside the room.

Erwin was very kind for today to spare us from any work, since it's nearing Christmas and all and people won't notice us keeping with the season and not doing any sort of mission to please them and howl on us in return. so I decided today to wrap all the presents that I've bought the past days to keep myself busy. I can also get to wrap them very carefully and make them look worth-looking at so they won't get unnoticed under the tree.

Finished wrapping the eleventh one, now I am off to the twelfth. I smiled as I held my gift for Moblit. It was a cookie jar that I bought from a kid along the streets yesterday when I decided to finish the entire gift buying left.

I was heading towards the shop that sells all kinds of towels, handkerchiefs and the likes when a big fat cookie jar with yellow painted hair on top, very little freckles and a smiling lips and kind eyes caught my attention and halted me on my steps. I can't help but smiled since it really reminded me of Moblit.

"I made that myself, Ma'am" a little boy around eleven or ten popped up behind the wooden desk and grinned at me. He has brown hair and a bit less for his age and it made me wonder why. Nonetheless, I gave him a smile and touched his creative work of entertaining art.

"I see you're a very creative boy" I told him as I checked it. The head is detachable from the body, making a perfect sense that it is indeed a cookie jar, or whatsoever jar, but I like it to be a cookie jar. I was very fascinated with this boy, showing that there are still people who have tremendous creativity within them that brings inner peace and serenity for people like me. The world lacks art just like technology and it makes me feel bad since it is replaced by greed, hatred, sadness and fear within these walls. Whether it is because of a titan or from the government, I still think it's because of them all. But this kid right still has little hope and well-being inside of him.

"Not really" he blushed and looked down. What a sweet and shy boy he is, doesn't know how to take real compliments. "I just like to paint things. My big brother was the one who likes to make jars and pots from clays and even from those white ceramics as he says and I like to make them look all look beautiful." He showed me another one, but this time it's a figuring woman, straight in body, black hair and smiling awkwardly. I carefully hold it away from his grip and observe it. It was thinly made but very smooth and I bet it could easily break. I returned it to him and glanced over the few other figures and jars that he has, and there were also some decorated pots as well. Surely, the beauty and creativity that the world is missing right now is in the hands of this boy and his brother.

"So you and your brother do this for a living?" I asked him and took the Moblit cookie jar again, it's just too adorable.

"Yes we do Ma'am." He said and looked up to me. "You seem to like that jar, would you like to buy it?"

I nodded at him, not denying nor hiding my interest over the jar that he decorated. "This reminds me of a great and loyal friend that I have, it looked just like him. Can I buy this one?"

The boy's smile grew wildly on his face and it somehow gives me a really queasy feeling of delight from the very pits of my stomach. I will be so nice that if I buy this cookie jar from this young artistic boy, it's not only him that I am helping and making happy but also his brother and of course, Moblit. And I forgot myself too.

The boy nodded repeatedly as he took the cookie jar from my hands with his rough looking but actually soft hands and wraps it carefully on a sheet of paper and place it on a box. Wow, it even has a box. I took a couple of money out from my pouch and handed it to him as he handed me the box of the cookie jar Moblit that I just bought. Once I had it settled on my hands, I immediately feel excited and wondered what or how Moblit would react, he will surely love this one! I'll add a few cookies inside too so that would throw extra care on it.

The kid counted the money that I gave and counted with his fingers and did it again. He slowly turned his eyes up on me with disbelief on them, his mouth a bit in a shape of an O. What a cute kid he really he is. "This is more than twice the amount of what you've bougth ma'am" he told me. I ruffled his hair and shook my head a little. "Really?"

He nodded and I stopped the ruffling of his hair but didn't removed my hand on his head. "It's alright, you can have them all. You work deserves more credit than you actually think of" From his surprised and confused look, his expression changed into a more bright and cheery one. I hope this time, he accepts my compliment.

"Thank you so much Ma'am!" The young boy did not only gave me a very cute and warm smile but also, he gave me a tight squeeze by my waist and had his arms tightened around my butt and legs. I patted his head and squated down to him. "You're very much welcome" I told him and I gave him the smile he is giving me too. Actually, his artistry is priceless for a young boy his age.

Now that I am wrapping this gift for Moblit, I suddenly decided not to have it covered by wrappers but instead, place a ribbon around its neck so I can place some cookies inside it.

The clock ticked fast and from a very early morning until noon, I was able to finish all the wrapping. Phew. Didn't know I could wrap gifts for three consecutive hours.

I decided to fix myself and wore my usual uniform and grab some lunch downstairs, were I am surely most kids were at already. I combed my hair and fix mya ponytail, tucked my glasses on the bridge of my nose, changed my clothes and took a book for me to read while eating. I eat quite fast just like Moblit, since he is always in a hurry and found myself doing the same. So, in order for me to eat a bit slower, this book might help do the trick.

The young soldiers each greeted me cheerfully as I made way to the hall and saw Sasha and Connie were the ones assigned to cook for the day.

"What's for lunch?" I asked her, though it was pretty predictable, anything that goes with potatoes and meat.

"Some meaty potato garlic soup and spinach. I hope you like the Hanji-san!" My eyes followed her hand and I took the plate and bowl from her quietly, hoping the food will taste good and I won't regret.

I smiled brightly at her and muttered "Thanks!" as I made way on a free table. Once I have turned around and look for a spare free table to eat, a hand tapped me on the shoulder a bit hard and I turned around quite immediately, wondering who it was.

It was just Sasha and she looked a bit embarrassed, hugging a plate on her chest. I raise a brow in confusion and muttered "what is it?" I asked of her. She looked bothered and I really couldn't help but ask her why.

"I'd just like to ask you, Hanji-san," She trembled as she held onto my shoulder and looked at me with eyes almost like mine. Really now, sometimes it really freaks me out on how her eyes resembles mine. "if you could help me and Connie bake some chocolate chip cookies before the party? I mean I know it's too early but it's only five days left before Christmas but time runs so fast and everyone is getting busy for their own business an-"

"When are you planning to bake?" I cut her of. Of course I'd love to! No one ever tried to ask me if I know how to bake, only knowing that I love to slice titans but not baking!

She suddenly smiled, a really big one too and let out a couple of gleeful laughs. "This afternoon Hanji-san. I asked almost everyone but only Connie was eager enough to give me a hand for baking some delicious chocolate chip cookies for Christmas eve."

"And why this early?" I asked since we could actually bake at least when it's three days before Christmas.

She bit her lip and said "I am planning to bake two hundreds of them, Hanji-san"

I smiled. Seems like it was not only my eye color it is that we share but also our crazy minds as well. I nodded at her, telling her that I understand and she gave me a hug despite the difficulty that I have in holding my food as she strangles me to death, repeating the words "thank you Hanji-san!" all over and over again.

"Stop it! Hanji-san is going to let go of her food if you won't stop doing that!" yelled out Connie as he held her by her shoulders, dragging her away from me. Connie to the rescue, hah. How I wish I could thank him.

I was looking for a place to sit in as I hear Sasha yelling by the kitchen "This afternoon Hanji-san!" and I smiled to myself again.

I finally saw a vacated seat and sat there quietly by myself and started to taste the soup. Well, it taste delicious and help myself for a few more as I speared a few spinach from the plate and pop it into my mouth.

The warmth and taste of deliciousness overloading into my mouth was just glorious.

Too bad Moblit was nowhere around nor any of my squad, I'd like to see him eat like some hungry man who haven't eaten in days and tease him. As I ate, I read the book that I've bought with me in hand, making me appreciate more the food that I am eating as I eat slowly than my usual. So now basically I'm multitasking, which I am really fond of doing and having in my personality, or else I might get insane.

Besides, I need to finish reading this book since I am to help Sasha this afternoon and bake a gazillion cookies for the squad, and I hope everyone who will have a taste will like it too.

I took a sip of water from my glass to push down the spinach that I chew from my throat as I read a couple more of pages of this book. I personally love this book because it deals with _Early Myths about Titans _that Erwin found somewhere beneath the HQ's deepest lairs (and I don't have any idea why or what he is doing there) and told Moblit to give it to me, telling me where he found it. I of course, got pretty excited and saw how old the book was, thinking this was published by the time the walls are new or maybe not more than a hundred year old antique book. This is really fascinating, just fascinating, no other words.

As I read and speared down some spinach, I looked down to my plate and realized that my food was already out and clean, that's why my fork is desperately making some unwanted noise to my ears. I sighed and closed my book, took all the plates and placed them to the cleaning area.

I decided to head down my room again and at least take a very quick nap since I know perfectly well that baking cookies might drain me down, to think that there'll be only three of us to bake. But, I am very happy to be able to do such baking cookies since I could already get to place them on my Moblit cookie jar. Haha!

I retreated back to my room, placed the book down on top my table, removed my glasses and threw myself on my bed. Ahhhhh, the most comfortable place in the world to sleep in (aside from a titan's warm belly of course) Even if I lack sleep because of staying up to late at night then waking up too early in the morning to report immediately at Erwin's office (he can be pretty rational and ask me to do lots of things which are quite impossible to finish in just one day or one sitting) making me rush into shower or sometimes, non at all, which really irritates Levi once he finds out. Me and my bed may feel or see each other once in a while but we sure do have lots of glorious moments and is enough to make me feel like in a safe haven.

I groaned as my head hit my luscious pillow and due to lack of sleep, I finally doze off to a deep slumber.

**-x-**

The sun was way up high and yet it feels cold and it sure dim inside my room even if it's in the middle of the afternoon. Oh December, why do you have to be so cold? I had my planned one hour quick nap extend up to two hours, and now I find myself waking up pass two in the afternoon.

I rubbed my eyes, straightened up and took my glasses from the table stand beside my bed. I took no delay to go down to the kitchen and look for Sasha and Connie. As expected, it was Sasha who greeted me first by the kitchen door and welcomed me in, seeing how Connie was actually the one doing almost everything.

I took the apron by Sasha's hand and looked for something to do to help the poor boy. Reading a few stuffs about baking before when I was still a teenager trying to try and learn something new and act a bit more like a girl who knows how to cook or bake or something that could make delicious food by my hands was something I really wanted to know.

"Hanji-san! It is good that you are here to help" Connie eyes and then mumbled as he work on the flour.

"I gave Sasha my word, Connie" I told him back and he said nothing in return as he was still busy with mixing the flour to all the other ingredients. I in turn, decided to place the chocolate chips after Connie's long time of mixing the flour and other stuffs then have them drop spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a pre-greased or a lined baking sheet. Sasha is now the one to wait for them to cook and remove them from the oven once they are done and place them into huge jars the HQ has as we finish our first batch of cookies of almost fifty pieces. With the long whipping and heating them up, I am quite happy to have made a batch of fifty pieces of cookies. Good thing the HQ has a good couple number of ovens used for baking breads and other pastries as well. Sasha even made sure to properly clean the utensils so me and Connie could use them again and function properly well. She even boast to have learn how to properly clean huge utensils from Levi.

Oh yeah, that man.

As I combine the chocolate chips to the mixed flour and all other things from Connie and make our second batch of scrumptious chocolate chip cookies, I thought how quite easy it was for me to buy and look for gifts for the others while not even a single thing that I have bought or even thought of as a gift that man who means a lot to me too and would be even celebrating that very same day as his birthday, who is also a great comrade and a trusted acquaintance.

I sighed as I whipped. I really wanted to make him feel special for his birthday and that he is remembered for his very own day.

I can feel my arms already getting tired and my forehead getting sweaty than usual for whipping too much already, but I know I need to finish this or else I might not receive any cookies that I myself made to be placed for my Moblit cookie jar and be given to him. I did tried my best and make sure that none of my sweat will go over food that we are making. We even barely talk, being too much preoccupied of work but once we get a minute to speak, we make sure will have our lips turn up.

"Hanji-san" Sasha suddenly muttered my name as she was placing the last tray of cookies inside the oven. I could swear that my mouth has been trying its very best to contain all the saliva inside so I won't drool over the cookies that we are making because it really smells good and I know it taste pretty good too.

"I suggest you help us make cakes for the Christmas Eve party, will it be okay for you?" Sasha placed the tray inside and closed the door of the oven and looked at me with those huge eyes of hers, and saw Connie did the same, searching for my face for some answer to her question. I figure that Connie will help her again make some cakes so he's giving me the same look as hers.

I smiled and nodded lightly at them, even if in the inside I am not certain if it's right at all. I am still worried about the fact that I haven't gotten Levi any gifts yet nor planned or thought of how to surprise him but as the brunette lass hugged me and bald young boy smiled at me, I can't just back out now and say 'no' to them. I have to be honest, I did had a great time baking with them. It was so much fun and baking with them again is a thing that I'd look up into.

Knowing this kid's way of thinking and that the cakes are to be made the Christmas eve party, I am sure that it'll be a bit bigger in size than usual and that tasting and presentation should also be astounding.

"So when are we going to make the cakes?" I asked, patting her lightly at the back.

Sasha released me from the tight hug and grinned at me. "The day after tomorrow. It'll be two days before Christmas and I figure that it's the best time to make and preserve the cakes."

"And think of decorations for the cake too" added Connie.

"Just make sure to know what is the rightful flavor the cakes should be" I reminded them.

When we finally finished all the baking of the cookies, it was almost night time and dinner is already being prepared by the other side of the kitchen. All the glorious smell of food coming in all at once inside my mouth made my stomach grumble and made me want to help the kids preparing our dinner. Somehow, I know they'll just shoo me away and will persuade me that it's not my business and that I should head back towards my laboratory.

Kids these days, they starting to treat me like some kind of granny of theirs.

Fortunately, it didn't took them long to finish preparing our dinner and I quickly took plate of it and finished it a bit fast, without even Moblit or any of my squad joining me the least. I'm guessing that I went to eat dinner earlier than them I suppose.

After dinner, I went to my room and wrote a note to remind myself that I am to help bake cake after tomorrow. Since there were no meetings or research to be done due to the very cold and snowy weather and that everyone is busy preparing for Christmas, I took this night as an opportunity for me to sleep early get back those days that I lack sleep, maybe I could get to look younger and the younger soldiers will treat me more like I'm in their age.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, so this is another delayed chapter and the other one is on the way, hoping I could post it on it's rightful schedule of uploading. This was supposed to be uploaded last thirteenth but with all the things going on in my internship or practicum rather, this got a bit delayed in the process as well as my other works T.T

Anyway, no edits done here as well so I apologize for any wrong stuffs that you would be reading (if there's any but I hope not T,T) and still hoped that you had fun reading.

See yah in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: A Helping Hand

**Chapter 7:**

**A Helping Hand**

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**-x-**

**Three days before Christmas, **three days before that little strong Clean Freak's freaky birthday and now I am here in the middle of an overcrowded street in the village center, looking for an appropriate gift for him. I have already searched for over seven shops now and I can't still seem to find a perfect gift for him.

I sighed. Who would have thought that I find it hard to look for a gift to someone who I have spent more than five years with already?

Now, the snow drops faintly one by one by the busy streets of the walls, and I am ready for its cold torture. I made sure that I wear my heavy cloaks and my mufflers, as well as my thick scarf for today.

Argh. I shivered in delight in this very, very cold afternoon. The air is just a real chill on my skin and even if I am supposed to be mad like anyone else, I am grateful for the cold since I could get to wear this thick clothes of mine which I can't usually wear. They are very lovely to wear. I caressed the long sleeves of my over-sized sweater and felt how thick and itchy it is under my skin. It's really nice that they as these clothes keeps me warm, it makes me feel giddy.

"Whoops, sorry!" A woman with a long brown hair suddenly bumped on me and hit me by my left shoulder by the things that she had just bought which was a tower ton and was a bit hard. I think it was a box of something though, it was a bit painful.

"It's alright" I mumbled and looked at her but she was in a hurry I bet, she didn't even looked back but I was happy since she did apologized though. I could have given her even a tiny smile of assurance that I am okay though.

I stopped on my trail as my eyes followed her trail along the busy streets of village, seeing how she ran with those pile of boxed gifts on her hands and then looked at the bigger picture of other people, busy carrying, buying and looking for gifts for their loved ones. The very little smile on my face faded, I swear, I could feel it. I mean, I wish I could find Levi a gift at this very moment. He really means a lot to me. With the unnoticeable concern that he has for me, despite those harsh words, we had been through hell and back already and even shared some funny ones along the way, as well as very serious ones too.

I exhaled deeply and continued to walk.

The other shops were only selling shirts, the other one is a bit expensive though I know those things that they are selling, like some gloves that Levi would like to have and would have been a perfect birthday gift for him too, but is very much of fortune to buy to. The third store I've been to were a boot store, which I am not sure if I should give to Levi since I really don't have any idea what was the size of his feet (I won't even bother asking him now too since I never really cared before of what his feet size was and he might have an idea of why I am asking now as well). The fourth store I've been to sells trench coats, and I don't think I should buy and give it to him as a gift since last two years ago, I gave him a coat since he always borrows mine even if it's a bit big to him and he didn't used it. He still continued to use mine. It irritated me at some point because I already gave him one as a gift and he still continued to use mine. Not that I didn't want to lend it to him but I did thought hard of giving it to him and then, well, he just continued being himself, kept on using and using my dear coat.

The fifth store that I've been to sells different kinds of notebooks, made from different kinds of animal skins, other notebooks were very thick, others looked a bit overdecorated but the ones that caught my attention were those very simply good looking, thick ones and can't help myself but grin as I feel them on my hands, exploring and checking their smooth pages. I wanted to buy one for myself but I remembered that I was not able to carefully budget the things that I've bought, buying mostly double priced than my budget list and so I lost track of my money until I realized that I must stop and control myself of buying over priced gifts. I placed down the notebook and left, thinking that Levi is not also fond of writing, even if I persuade him as much as I can.

The two last stores were selling chocolates, cookies and other goodies but I knew Levi will just look at me and mumble 'thanks' like how I gave him a jar of butter cookies of our first celebrated Christmas together in the Corps and is pretty much not good enough to be given as a birthday gift alone. Even if the two sweet shops offers very different pastries and sweets and would be cute to be given out as a gift for Christmas or birthdays, he would just basically react the same.

Maybe I could bake one myself, since I am to help Sasha bake cakes for the Christmas Party and could learn more tricks.

Yeah, that's right! Maybe he would appreciate my efforts even better than just buying it! And I could save a couple more money since eggs are just available in the farms by the Corps' chicken coops and other dairy ingredients by the Corps' near farm.

I smiled and went out until I found myself here.

I managed to walk a bit as I still try to think over it even further.

So I'll be baking him something, maybe a cake made especially for his birthday. Yeah, that'll be very nice. That thought gives me a lighter feeling now. Tapping my chin, there should be more, I thought. Baking a cake for him won't be enough so maybe I still need to buy him a gift, which still remains as a problem for me as well.

I walked passed by a couple of stores that I also passed by yesterday with the mighty three, Eren, Mikasa and Armin as I helped them find gifts for each other (which they don't really know and what was funny was they all asked me for help and advices) and for the other member of the Corps.

"Hanji-san!" Armin exclaimed, the young blonde approached me in this very spot and took my hand as we entered the shop as my expression is full of surprise as he lead me inside.

"Armin" I breathlessly say his name "What is it that you sudde-"

"Mikasa and Eren are just around and I still haven't found a gift for them for Christmas. I only have a couple of minutes before they come back here."

I raised a brow as my lips parted.

Armin didn't failed to realized what is it that I wanted to tell him. "Well, we always stuck around each other and I can't find the time look for a gift for them without knowing what it was. Please Hanji-san, help me find a gift for them."

Armin's eyes were big and glossy, full of innocence. Why should I say no to this young man?

My lips closed into a thin line and my eyes softens. "Alright" I mumbled, without any hesitation and said "Let's make it quick before they see us."

Armin smiled widely and hugged me in a quick second. He is just so cute as he is so smart. He sure is also quick in finding for an answer to his problem. Just like in this very moment, asking help from me did helped him solve his problem out. We were able to find a perfect match for Mikasa and her scarf—a handkerchief. "It'll go perfectly well with her, even if it's too hot and when she finds herself too sweaty already. It's a perfect opposite partner for the scarf that Eren gave her."

I grinned as we look for three handkerchiefs with designs and texture that Mikasa will surely like to have. "Yes it will" I respond. "She'll have her scarf perfect for cold weathers and these ones will go perfectly for hot and tiring situations" I told him. I looked closely at him and he does sure find it hard to hide his now pink cheeks.

"And this will remind her of you, and had it close to her heart eveytime, just like the scarf that Eren gave her." I added. Amin looked at my direction, surprised and I just smiled at him so he won't feel any nervousness again. I know perfectly how Mikasa meant for him a lot, as well as Eren.

As for Eren, Armin decided to give him a new white shirt, telling me that "His shirt has a huge hoe on it at the back when we were doing laundry and told me it's still a shirt so there's no problem about when I mentioned it to him and didn't want to buy himself a new one so..."

I laughed a bit and gave Armin a hand, looking for the shirt of Eren's size.

When he paid for all of those and I bid my farewell, Mikasa saw me as I drift away from the shop that Armin just bought his gifts for them and this time, it was Mikasa who held tightly of my hand without saying anything and cornered me into another shop. He held at my hand tightly and said "I need to find gifts for Eren and Armin and this is the only time that I am not with them. I need to hurry up and find them gifts before they come to look for me Hanji-san"

I was wide eyed as I searched her face. I realized that they most probably didn't tole each other about looking for one another and maybe reasoned out something else so they could find each other's gift. I won't be surprised if Eren will also ask me to help him if he saw me.

I gave her a smile and nodded. I laughed silently when she decided to buy Eren a new white shirt, having the same reason as Armin and that Armin was the who told it to her (maybe he too doesn't have any idea that that will be the very reason why she would be giving him also a white shirt just like he does) and a notebook for Armin to write his journey with them to, she says. (We bought the notebook in the fifth store that I looked for Levi's gift and just returned there because I am just really absorbed by those gorgeous notebooks and just to really think if I could really give one to Levi as a gift).

"you chose the perfect gifts for your friends" I told her as she was about to pay the things that she bought. She gave me a faint but sincere smile and nodded lightly. "Thank you so much, Hanji-san" she gratefully tells me.

"I need to go Mikasa" I told her and started to move out. She nodded and tells me "yeah, they might find us together too and might even give them a clue that I just bought them gifts already" she said and waved a hand at me as I go out of the shop.

"You take care now" I told her and went on my way.

Just as I was going out of the shop, I accidentally bumped on to some poor kid as I opened the door and hit him.

"You'll fucking regret tha- oh, Hanji-san!" it was Eren. He sure does has some dirty language like Levi, no doubt he idolizes him that much.

"I'm sorry" I told him and rubbed the part where I believe that I hit him. "Are you alright?"

He laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to buy a gift for Mikasa and Armin since we all got separated and took that chance to buy a gift for them."

I acted like I was surprised and didn't had any clue about that and didn't know that the two were also looking for a gift for him and to each other.

"yeah, I just saw Mikasa inside so maybe yo-"

Eren instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the left side of the street were other shops were located. I consider this day as "go grab and ask help from Hanji day" of I were to asked. These three sure are something.

"I'll be needing your help Hanji-san and Mikasa is not allowed to know that I am going to buy her and Armin their gifts already." Yeah I figure, Eren, I told to myself.

We went to a bakery and Eren, unlike the other two, looked like he wanted to give something different and is based out of his own likeness too, not base on what they needed or something else and that he is confident enough, unlike those two who seemed unsure about their gifts.

We entered a bakery and he reserved some delicious pastries for the two and asked them to be placed on a box. He paid in advance and told the one who sells inside that he would be picking them up at morning before the night of Christmas Eve arrives.

I eyed him and he returned to look at me. He grins and tells me that "I love food, and I sure those two will too" I can't help but smile.

I pat him lightly on the back. "Yeah, you're right. Who doesn't love food anyway?" I told him.

"Please help me the best and delicious ones for them, Hanji-san" I realized that he has not yet chosen anything yet but just did paid for it in advance and held out instructions for when to be picked up. I helped Eren chose half for Mikasa and another half for Armin. Somehow, I hope I chose perfectly.

When we got out, Eren smiled at me and mumbled "thanks" and I just smiled. Helping them despite the busy days of preparing for Chirstmas made me warm all throughout.

"Hurry, those two might see us and might find out that you just bought them their gifts" That made his expression worried in an instant and run as he shouted, "thanks again so much Hanji-san!"

I waved at him as he run on his feet.

I laughed at myself. I was happy to be able to help them yet, I also am needing some help too.

And that was just yesterday, and now is another day for me to go find a gift for Levi and somehow, I am happy to be able to think. And now that I am back here in the very same shop were Armin bought Mikasa those three handkerchiefs.

So now, I plan to bake a cake for Levi, and remembering those handkerchiefs, I might as well give him one too, but I'll be doing something else with that. I smiled at myself and immediately bought a handkerchief to him. One is nice, so that he won't lose it. I believe if I bought him a ton, he will just find it alright to lose the others as well and won't care for it even since he would be confident that there are other handkerchiefs there that I just gave him.

A customized handkerchief by me and a cake that I'll be doing myself too for his birthday presents. As for his Christmas gift, there isn't any yet. So now that I am on my way back to the headquarters, I saw a shop a bit at the end of the village and I believe was quite new to me.

At that very moment, I know now of what to give him as his Christmas gift, too bad the shop was already closed and I thought of going back there tomorrow, despite it'll be very hard for me since we would be already be making cakes already. I figure I could still find more time for it. Besides, it' for Levi and I am sure it'll be worth it and he would like it.

Tomorrow it is then.

**-x-**

alccia: thanks so much! you're as adorable as Levi in here :)

shittylittletea: I am glad you think so too! ;D

**-x-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I know, I am sorry for the delay (Again)

Seriously, I am getting tired of saying sorry all the time for my late uploads huhu T.T This should have been done and posted by November 28 but all my demo teachings has to be accomplished first and doing my role for our family business did kept me away from typing this chapter as well T.T I seriously missed working on my fics T,T

Anyway, if you're confused, he are a couple of dizz to keep things clear for yah:

Four days before Christmas: Hanji helped the three

Three days before Christmas: the moment that she is stating this chapter

Two days before Christmas: The 'tomorrow' that she is mentioning and the day for her to help bake cakes

Hope this chapter was alright!

I finished this proudly in two hours inside a Starbucks coffee shop T,T and someone just left me a rose made out of a tissue as I took a potty break and saw it on my netbook which is just so sweet :' and, luckily, my following demo teaching was moved so I found time to work and finish this tonight 3

No editings just like the first ones!

See yah in the next chapter! (:

**ladyinblack**


End file.
